Retrouvailles malheureuses
by Akumi Vergil Koneko Sparda
Summary: Yaoi. Hwoarang se promène en ville et tombe sur un cadavre. Ou presque.
1. Retrouvailles entre rivaux

Amis du jour, bonjour!

C'est ma première fic Tekken... On va voir comment ça se passe

J'ai la sale habitude de pas finir mes fics, mais comme celle-ci me tient à coeur, j'vais essayer, promis.

Ceci est un yaoi, amis homophobes fuyez cette fic tant que vous le pouvez encore.

Malheureusement, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (si Jin existait et qu'il passait dans mon trou paumé, il dormirait pas sur le canapé je vous le garantis!) donc je fais pas de profits dessus bla bla bla (ça serait surtout des profits sexuels, ouais... mais je suis pas sûre que Jin serait d'accord xD)

Ah oui, le rating... Bah, M.

Âmes sensibles s'abstenir, parce que ça va parler de viol.

Blabla terminé, passons a la fic

* * *

Hwoarang, qui depuis peu avait fini son service militaire, errait dans la ville de Tokyo.

Il cherchait un adversaire à sa taille. Malheureusement, depuis Jin Kazama, il n'en avait pas trouvé. Il pensa de nouveau à leur dernier combat. Ca l'obsédait. Il voulait de nouveau se battre contre lui, sentir l'adrénaline monter, l'excitation du combat... Rien que d'y repenser, il sentait l'adrénaline monter.

Au détour d'une ruelle, il aperçut une forme sombre à terre. Il s'en approcha, curieux. C'était une chose, roulée en boule sur elle-même. Du sang s'écoulait d'elle un peu partout. Hwoarang, inquiet, donna un coup de pied dans la chose, histoire de voir ce que c'était et si c'était en vie. « Ça » poussa un gémissement plaintif, et se mit sur le dos.

La ruelle était bien trop sombre, et Hwoarang mis beaucoup de temps à s'habituer à l'obscurité. Puis il se pencha sur ce qui s'avérait être un jeune homme. Le pauvre avait dû se faire battre sérieusement, car son visage était entièrement enflé et tuméfié. Du sang s'échappait de sa bouche et de son arcade sourcilière. Ses vêtements étaient déchirés, et on voyait ça et là que le corps du jeune homme n'avait pas été épargné. Puis, Hwoarang reporta son attention sur le visage de l'homme à terre. Il ne lui semblait pas inconnu. Il décida d'appeler les pompiers. Seulement son portable était déchargé. Alors, tant bien que mal, il prit l'homme dans ses bras et rentra chez lui.

* * *

Arrivé à destination, il posa le blessé sur son canapé et partit chercher une bassine qu'il remplit d'eau chaude, puis il prit de l'alcool à 90 degrés, des compresses et des serviettes afin de soigner l'invité. Il commença par le visage. Puis, légèrement gêné, il déshabilla le jeune homme. Estomaqué, il remarqua que les blessures n'étaient pas toutes à fait normales. On aurait dit des griffures, et des bleus parsemaient ça et là la peau halée de l'homme. Il le nettoyait parcelle par parcelle.

Hwoarang eu un hoquet de surprise en voyant le tatouage sur le bras droit de... Jin Kazama! Que lui était-il arrivé? Qui avait osé le battre à mort? Mais ses questions ne trouveraient réponse que lorsque Jin déciderait de se réveiller. Il continua de le soigner. Pour finalement se rendre compte que Kazama, lui qui était pourtant si fort, Kazama, oui, Jin Kazama avait été violé. Cela lui donnait envie de vomir. Mais il s'appliqua, finit de le soigner, le rhabilla avec des vêtement lui appartenant et l'enveloppa dans une couverture chaude. A présent, il fallait attendre le réveil de Kazama. Réveil qu'il savait difficile pour son rival, autant que pour lui.

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, il entendit un cri déchirant. Il émergea tant bien que mal, ses souvenirs de la veille au soir revenant petit à petit. Kazama violé? Ça ne pouvait être qu'un cauchemar. Quand il débarqua dans son salon, il s'aperçut qu'il n'avait pas rêvé. C'était bien Jin, dont le visage avait désenflé, qui était allongé sur son canapé, hurlant, se débattant dans les couvertures, cherchant surement à échapper à son agresseur.

Hwoarang s'agenouilla à côté du canapé et chercha à calmer le jeune homme qui hurlait.

« Kazama! Calmes toi, tu es en sécurité, ici. » Murmurait-il en secouant son rival. Il avait du mal à se l'avouer, mais voir Jin dans cet état le rendait malheureux. Comment ça avait pu arriver?

Seulement Jin continuait à hurler sans l'entendre, cherchant à échapper à la prise du roux. Celui-ci le lacha. Aux grands maux les grands remèdes: il prit Jin qui se débattait tant bien que mal dans ses bras, l'amena dans la salle de bain, l'allongea dans la baignoire et l'aspergea d'eau froide. Ce qui eût pour but immédiat de réveiller Jin.

«... » Jin plissa les yeux et lui lança un regard noir.

« Désolé mais c'était nécessaire. Tu hurlais, je savais pas comment te calmer, je savais pas comment te réveiller... »

« ... » Hwoarang voyait bien que Jin essayait de parler mais aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche.

« Kazama... Je sais ce qu'il t'es arrivé. »

Jin se leva brusquement, essaya de frapper Hwoarang, mais il était trop faible et au lieu de le frapper, il atterit dans ses bras. Gêné et furieux, il essaya de se relever sans plus grand succès que précedement.

«Kazama, calmes toi. Cette situation ne me plait pas plus qu'a toi, mais je dois te soigner. Tu es faible pour le moment » regard noir de Jin « oui, je sais, ça ne te plait pas mais c'est comme ça. Je vais te prêter des vêtements, tu vas te secher et t'habiller, puis tu iras te reposer. » Jin le regardait de plus en plus méchament. « Pas la peine de me regarder comme ça, j'y suis pour rien!Tiens, voilà des serviettes, des vêtements. Habilles toi, dès que tu es prêt, frappe à la porte, je viens te chercher pour t'emmener dans ma chambre. »

Il aida Jin à se relever, lui posa les affaires sur le lavabo, puis sortit de la piece. Il s'appuya dos à la porte et soupira: avec le caractère de Jin Kazama, rien n'était gagné, et ça, il n'en était que trop conscient.

* * *

**Jin, énervé, prêt a frapper:** T'oses dire que je suis ton personnage préféré et tu me fais violer? VIOLER? Mais t'es une grande malade ma parole!! Et pourquoi c'est lui qui me trouve, hein?? J'suis en inferiorité devant mon rival!

**Konan, se cache derrière Hwoarang:** Bah, euh, c'est pour mieux commencer, pis, comment vous pouvez vous rapprocher sans élément majeur?

**Jin:** Tu pouvais pas trouver autre chose??

**Hwoarang:** Moi ça m'a pas dérangé de te soigner à poil...

**Jin frappe Hwoarang:** Mais ils sont tous malades ma parole! Et toi, arrêtes de me mater, jviens de me faire violer et toi t'en profite, sale petit...

**Hwoarang prend Jin dans ses bras:** Tu finiras pas apprécier. Hein Konan, il finira par apprécier?

**Konan, les crocs sortis:** ohhh oui il va finir par apprécier, t'inquiètes pas pour ça , il va apprécier... Presque à en mourir :D

**Jin, tout blanc:** qu'est-ce qu'elle a prévu encore elle dans son cerveau de malade?

**Konan:** tu verras mon petit Jin, tu verras!

A plus!!


	2. Dressage

Chapitre deux!!

C'est toujours du Yaoi

C'est toujours M pour le rating

Jin ne m'appartient toujours pas, et Hwoarang non plus T.T

Bref voilà voila! Bonne lecture!

* * *

Jin se sentait humilié. De toutes les personnes qui pouvaient l'avoir retrouvé après... Après ça, il fallait que ce soit son rival... Il secoua la tête, contrarié. Il se tenait tant bien que mal sur le lavabo, et essaya d'enlever les vêtement mouillés qu'il portait. Il se rendit compte que ça ne lui appartenait pas. Il était furieux. Hwoarang l'avait nettoyé des pieds à la tête! Il l'avait vu nu! Il avait tout vu... Et en plus il devait obéir à ses ordres, se laisser soigner par lui...

Il réussit à enlever les vêtements mouillés, et essaya de se sécher, sans grand succès. Ses forces l'abandonnèrent lâchement, et il se retrouva à terre.

Alerté par le bruit, Hwoarang entra en trombe dans la salle de bain et retrouva un Jin furieux à terre. Il savait que son rival l'accepterait mal, mais il décida de l'aider. Il s'approcha de lui doucement, et Jin se recroquevilla sur lui même, et mis ses bras au dessus de sa tête.

« Kazama, je n'ai pas l'intention de te faire du mal. » Il le redressa, et Jin lui jeta un regard qui lui rappela un animal blessé.

« Tu me laisses t'aider ou tu te débrouilles? » Jin, toujours assis à terre, lui fit signe de sortir. Hwoarang soupira.

« Très bien. Je suis derrière la porte si tu as besoin d'aide. »

Jin pris la serviette sur le lavabo et se sécha, toujours assis. Il ne comprenait pas la raison pour laquelle son rival tenait à l'aider. Quand il fut enfin sec, il s'agrippa au lavabo et tenta de se relever. Pour une fois, ce fut un succès. Il prit les vêtement secs et les enfila. Il remarqua que ces vêtements sentaient merveilleusement bons, mais il ne parvenait pas à se remémorer ce que ça lui rappelait.

Fatigué par tant d'efforts, il s'assit par terre, passa ses bras autour de ses genoux et posa sa tête dessus. Il avait enfin réussi à se sortir de ses griffes... Alors ce n'était pas le moment de tout laisser tomber. Il devait s'accrocher à la vie, rien que pour se venger, et ne pas penser à la suite. Quitte à se laisser soigner par Hwoarang.

Ce dernier passa la tête par la porte et vit Jin recroquevillé sur lui même. Ça ne ressemblait tellement pas à son rival qu'il en eût un pincement au coeur. Pour ne pas le blesser, Hwoarang ne laissa rien paraître.

« Tu as fini? »

Jin leva la tête et acquiesça.

« Très bien. Depuis combien de temps tu n'as pas mangé? »

Jin montra trois doigts.

« Trois jours? »

Jin acquiesça.

« Alors voilà le programme. Tu vas te reposer dans mon lit le temps que je te fasse à manger, et après, tu manges. Ça te va? »

Jin fit clairement comprendre que non, ça ne lui convenait pas.

« Je te laisse pas le choix de toute façon. » Il tendit son bras au brun qui le prit de mauvaise grâce.

Il l'aida à déambuler dans le couloir et l'amena dans son lit. Jin se laissa tomber dessus, et Hwoarang repartit tout de suite.

La nourriture cuite, il retourna dans la chambre. Il vit Jin allongé sur le dos, regardant le plafond.

« C'est prêt. Viens. » Il lui tendit a nouveau son bras.

Jin refusa. Alors, excédé par le caractère de son rival, Hwoarang le porta jusqu'à la cuisine et l'assit sur une chaise.

Jin fulminait. Le roux posa une assiette devant lui. Malgré la bonne odeur et que ça avait l'air bon, Jin refusa de manger. Son rival le regarda durement et lui dit:

« Tu dois manger... » Jin secoua la tête.

« Si tu ne manges pas c'est moi qui vais te nourrir et je sais que ce n'est pas ce que tu veux. »

Furieux, le brun balança l'assiette contre un mur. Hwoarang excédé, s'énerva.

« C'est quoi ton problème à la fin? Putain, Jin, j'essaie de t'aider, pas de t'empoisonner! Je suis sûr que tu te demandes pourquoi, mais imagines toi trouver quelqu'un à moitié mort à terre, tu n'en ferais pas autant? Même si tu es mon rival, Jin, merde, personne ne mérite ça, et toi encore moins que les autres! Alors arrêtes de faire ta mauvaise tête! Je n'ai pas pitié de toi, je ne fais pas ça par obligation non plus! Laisses toi aller au moins un instant, j'ai vraiment envie de t'aider, je suis pas là pour t'humilier! »

Jin rougissait à chaque mot que prononçait Hwoarang. Il ne savait pas trop si c'était de colère ou de honte. Il regarda son rival droit dans les yeux avec fierté, puis, il baissa la tête.

Sa voix, qui jusqu'à présent refusait de fonctionner, réussit a nouveau a sortir de sa gorge, rauque et grave.

« Désolé.

-C'est bon. Au moins, tu peux parler à nouveau. Je ne te le demanderais pas aujourd'hui, mais un jour tu devras m'expliquer ce qui t'es arrivé. Cependant, maintenant, je voudrais que tu manges.

-Pas faim.

-Comment tu veux retrouver des forces pour te débrouiller si tu ne manges pas? »

Jin resta interdit. Le roux lui resservit une assiette et il prit quelques bouchées.

« Bien, c'est peu mais c'est toujours mieux que rien. Maintenant, tu vas te reposer. Tu as toujours besoin de moi pour marcher?

-Oui. »

Alors le brun pris le bras du roux et marcha de nouveau jusqu'à la chambre, ou il s'allongea à nouveau, puis s'endormit très vite.

Hwoarang regarda Jin s'endormir et sortit de la chambre. Le plus dur était peut être passé, il avait peut être enfin gagné la confiance de son rival. Exténué, il s'allongea sur le canapé, où il s'endormit très vite.

* * *

**Jin:** Il devrait pas réussir a me dresser, c'est pas normal, je suis pas d'accord T.T

**Konan:** Si, parce que tu veux vraiment te venger de ...

**Jin:** je vais le buter èé il avait pas le droit de me ...

**Konan:** Tais-toi ou je le fait recommencer!

**Jin:** ... T'as vraiment des arguments convaincants des fois...

**Hwoarang:** C'est qui qui osé faire ça que je lui pète la gueule aussi!

**Jin et Konan:** Tu le sauras plus tard!


	3. Encore des problèmes

Chapitre trois

C'est toujours du Yaoi

C'est toujours M pour le rating

Jin ne m'appartient toujours pas, et Hwoarang non plus T.T

Bref ! Bonne lecture!

* * *

Hwoarang fut réveillé en pleine nuit par un hurlement. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour et il se précipita dans sa chambre. Jin se débattait, hurlait, suppliait.

« Non! Non, arrêtes ça! Arrêtes! Laisses moi! LAISSES MOI!!Je t'en supplie, arrêtes, je veux plus, arrêtes!S'il te plait... »

Hwoarang était mal à l'aise et triste pour le brun. Il s'assit a côté de lui et posa maladroitement sa main sur son épaule et chuchota:

« Kazama, réveilles toi... »

Jin s'agitait toujours mais au moins il ne parlait plus dans son sommeil.

Hwoarang décida de rester dans la chambre au cas ou Jin aurait de nouveau des terreurs nocturnes. Il resta assis toute la nuit à côté de son rival qui était devenu bien plus calme à présent.

Jin se réveilla en sursaut, en sueur. Il vit Hwoarang, endormi, assis par terre, le dos contre le mur, la tête contre le lit. Il l'aurait nié, même contre tout l'or du monde, mais il le trouvait mignon comme ça.

Il se leva tant bien que mal, et, s'accrochant aux murs, il partit dans la salle de bain.

Quand il se retrouva sous l'eau brulante, il se détendit. Seulement, des images des deux derniers mois envahirent sa mémoire. Ses genoux le lâchèrent, et il se retrouva agenouillé sous l'eau brulante. Pourtant, il avait froid à l'intérieur. Il avait envie de vomir. Presque malgré lui, il frottait sa peau avec ses ongles.

Relâchant toute la tension qu'il avait accumulée ces derniers temps, des larmes, les premières depuis bien des années coulèrent le long de ses joues, se mêlant a l'eau de la douche. Se relevant, il se lava et sortit de la douche. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de se relâcher ainsi. Il s'enveloppa dans un peignoir.

En voyant son reflet dans le miroir, les yeux rouges et bouffis, il hurla de colère et frappa son reflet.

Hwoarang se réveilla en sursaut et courut dans la salle de bain. Il retrouva Jin, la main en sang, le miroir en éclats.

« Kazama, ça va?

-Très bien, ça se voit pas?

-Très drôle. Va sur le canapé, j'arrive, je vais te soigner.

-Va te faire foutre, je peux me soigner seul.

-Comme tu voudras. Je te sors le nécessaire. »

Hwoarang commença à montrer des signes de fatigue. Mais Jin sentit que cette fatigue était particulière. Ce n'était pas comme s'il était fatigué parce qu'il manquait de sommeil, mais il semblait fatigué de vivre...

Hwoarang, le nécessaire a pharmacie sortit, partit dans la cuisine.

Jin, gêné, sa serviette toujours autour de la taille, pris le nécessaire a pharmacie et marcha tant bien que mal dans le couloir. Arrivé à la hauteur de Hwoarang, il sut que celui-ci ne l'avait pas remarqué.

Rouge de gêne, il tira sur sa manche.

Amusé, le roux le regarda. On aurait dit un enfant: Jin tournait la tête dans la direction opposée de Hwoarang et lui tirait la manche en lui tendant le nécessaire a pharmacie. Il le trouva adorable.

Il le prit par la main et l'emmena dans le salon, l'asseyant sur le canapé, s'agenouillant devant lui. Jin le regardait faire, gêné. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui l'avait poussé à suivre le roux. Peut être son regard blessé lorsqu'il l'avait repoussé.

Lorsqu'il fût soigné, Hwoarang lui dit:

« Tu devrais aller t'habiller, tu vas attraper froid. Tu peux prendre mes fringues dans le placard, ça me dérange pas.

-Merci... Pourquoi t'en fais autant?

-Pourquoi pas? Ça m'aurait touché, peut importe là personne, mais là ça me touche beaucoup plus parce que c'est toi. Et puis je tiens a garder mon rival en bonne forme, parce que je n'en ai aucun autre qui vaille la peine. Après tout t'es le seul a pouvoir me battre.

-C'est pas parce qu'il m'est arrivé « ça » que je suis devenu faible! Jin voyait rouge.

-C'est pas ce que j'ai dit. Je voulais juste t'aider. Même si tu es mon rival, tu es mon seul vrai ami. »

Le moins qu'on pouvait dire, c'était que Jin était surpris. Il se releva, et partit s'habiller. Le roux le suivit du regard, puis soupira. Au moins, ça, c'était dit, et le brun ne l'avait pas repoussé.

Jin, pendant qu'il s'habillait, réfléchissait. C'était vrai, dans son entourage, la seule personne qu'il pouvait qualifier d'ami était Hwoarang. Mais il ne l'aurait jamais avoué a qui que ce soit. D'ailleurs, il ne voulait pas d'attaches. « Il » pourrait s'en servir contre lui. Et Hwoarang ne méritait pas de subir « sa » vengeance.

Quand il arriva habillé dans la cuisine, Hwoarang avait fini de cuisiner. Il tendit un bol de soupe a Jin qui le regarda, décontenancé.

« Tu as vomis, hier soir. Oui, j'ai remarqué. Je pense que ton estomac ne supportera pas autre chose que du liquide, alors tu te contentera de ça pour le moment, désolé. »

Jin s'assit et but son bol doucement, très doucement. Ça parut interminable à Hwoarang. Surtout que Jin n'en avait bu que la moitié.

« Tu veux te reposer?

-Non. »

Jin pâlissait à vue d'oeil. Le roux le regarda avec inquiêtude. Il toussa, et du sang s'écoula de sa bouche. Il s'évanouit, rattrapé par son rival avant de toucher le sol. Apparemment, les ennuis n'étaient pas terminés pour le jeune brun.

* * *

**Hwoarang, inquiet:** Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive à mon Jin-chan??

**Konan:** hum, tu le sauras bien assez tôt, va.

**Jin:** Je vais pas mourir? Tu as dit que j'allais apprécier a presque en mourir? Je veux pas mourir! Je dois me venger!

**Konan:** Calmes toi, Jin. C'est pas pour maintenant.

**Jin, méfiant:** La vengeance ou la mort?

**Konan, regardant ailleurs:** ... Les deux.

**Jin, furieux:** J'vais la tuer! J'vais la tuer!

**Hwoarang retient Jin pendant que Konan se sauve:** Tout doux, gentil louveteau.

**Jin, exasperé:** Tous des malades, j'en peux plus, sauvez moi!


	4. Toujours des problemes

Chapitre quatre  
C'est toujours du Yaoi  
C'est toujours M pour le rating  
Jin ne m'appartient toujours pas, et Hwoarang non plus T.T  
Bref ! Bonne lecture!

* * *

Hwoarang déposa Jin sur son lit. C'est alors que la sonnerie de la porte retentit.

« Qui ça peut être a une heure pareille? Le moins qu'on puisse dire c'est que ça tombe mal. »

Il ouvrit la porte, médusé, sur son maitre.

« Baek?

Salut, mon élève préféré! Comment tu vas? ça fait longtemps que j'ai pas de tes nouvelles, tu viens plus t'entraîner!

A vrai dire, ces derniers temps j'ai...

Tu ne veux plus battre Kazama? J'ai entendu dire qu'ils préparaient un autre Iron Fist Tournament dans pas longtemps, dit Baek, coupant la parole de Hwoarang.

A propos de Kazama... Suis moi. »

Baek, étonné, suivit son élève.

« Que fout Kazama dans ton lit? Ne me dis pas que tu te le...

Ne dis pas d'imbécilités pareilles, Baek, tu sais très bien que je ne suis pas de ce bord là, répondit le roux, un brin agacé. Non, je me promenais dans la rue, et je suis tombé sur Kazama, en très très sale état. Mon téléphone n'avait plus de batterie, alors je l'ai ramené ici et je le soigne, depuis quelques jours. Seulement, il y a un quart d'heure, il s'est évanoui et du sang coule de sa bouche. Je ne sais pas quoi faire. »

Baek s'approcha de Jin et l'examina.

« Que lui est-il arrivé?

-Je... Je pense qu'il s'est fait violer, mais pour l'instant je n'en sais pas plus. Baek secoua la tête.

-Pauvre Kazama. Personne ne mérite ça, lui encore moins que les autres. » Il s'arrêta quelques temps puis repris

« Hwoarang, normalement, quand on trouve des gens blessés, batterie de portable ou pas, on les emmène à l'hôpital. Pourquoi tu le gardes avec toi?

-Je pense qu'il serait bien mieux avec quelqu'un qui le connait qu'avec des inconnus qui auraient pitié de lui !

-Peut-être, cependant, je ne pense pas que tu sois assez qualifié pour ce qui est de ses soins médicaux. Tu penses qu'il s'est fait violer une seule fois ou que ça a duré quelques temps?

-Je dirais que ça a duré quelques temps, car j'ai remarqué, quand je l'ai nettoyé, qu'il avait beaucoup d'anciennes blessures qui ressemblaient aux nouvelles.

-Il doit avoir des blessures internes. Je vais appeler un ami médecin, il va te donner des médicaments et t'indiquer comment les administrer. Je repasserais te voir plus tard.

-Merci, Baek. »

Baek partit, et, plus tard, le médecin passa, examinant Jin sous toutes les coutures, et donna les médicament à Hwoarang. De nouveau, le roux s'assit à côté du lit et s'endormit, dos au mur, attendant que Kazama se réveille.

* * *

Jin était enchaîné à un mur. Une silhouette se tenait devant lui. Il ne parvenait pas a voir son visage, mais il le reconnaissait. Il se mit en colère. De grandes ailes noires apparurent dans son dos, ses canines s'allongèrent et des cornes apparurent sur son front. L'homme ricana.

« Jin, voyons, tu sais bien que cela ne sert à rien. Que tu utilises le gène maléfique ou pas, je suis toujours plus fort que toi. »

De toute ses forces, l'homme frappa Jin à l'abdomen. Celui ci se plia en deux et chuta à terre.

« Tu vois bien. A présent, c'est l'heure de s'amuser. Tu es mon nouveau jouet, Jin, mais ne t'inquiètes pas, je vais bien prendre soin de toi. Ou presque. »

« Il » passa sa main le long de son torse et sa course finit sur la cuisse de Jin. Celui-ci sentit que s'il pensait avoir un jour souffert, ça ne serait rien comparé à ce qui allait suivre.

* * *

Hwoarang se réveilla en sursaut. De nouveau, Jin hurlait à s'en arracher les cordes vocales. Il s'approcha doucement de lui et le secoua.

« Kazama, réveilles toi! Il n'est pas là! C'est fini, tu t'es enfui! »

Jin se réveilla et d'un coup de poing monumental envoya Hwoarang valser contre le mur en face. Celui-ci regarda Jin de travers mais il n'eut pas le cœur à dire quoi que ce soit. C'était de sa faute, après tout, Jin venait de rêver qu'il se faisait violer et il s'était réveillé avec quelqu'un au dessus de lui.

« Pardon. » Hwoarang regarda Jin, étonné.

« Non, c'est de ma faute, n'importe qui aurait réagit comme toi.

-Hmm... Je ne me rappelle de rien après avoir mangé, hier.

-Pas hier.

-Comment ça, pas hier?

-Ça fait bien trois jours que tu joues les belles aux bois dormant. J'allais finir par être obligé de t'amener à l'hôpital, même si ça me déplaisait.

-Ça t'aurait fait une gêne en moins pourtant, dit Jin sur la défensive.

-N'importe quoi. Tu préfères être avec des inconnus qui te regardent avec pitié toute la journée qu'avec quelqu'un qui te connait et qui n'a pas pitié de toi?

-Non. Mais ça m'ennuie de te devoir quoi que ce soit. T'aurais dû me laisser crever dans cette rue.

-C'est vraiment ce que tu aurais préféré?

-Je crois que des fois, oui. »

Hwoarang ne sût pas quoi répondre.

« J'ai faim.

-Ah, voila une bonne nouvelle. C'est quoi ton plat préféré?

-...

-Okay... Je te fais ça avec un peu de riz et je t'amène tout ça ici.

-Merci mais c'est bon, je peux me lever.

-Alors viens avec moi. »

Jin se leva, et, chancelant, suivit Hwoarang en cuisine.

« Je suis désolé, mais ce soir, on va avoir de la visite.

-J'ai pas envie de voir des gens!

-Baek est passé le soir ou tu t'es évanoui. C'est un peu grâce à lui si tu vas mieux: il m'a indiqué un médecin.

-Bientôt tout le pays va savoir que Jin Kazama s'est fait violer, dit Jin, excédé.

-Il n'en parlera pas, t'inquiète pas. Je lui ai promis de le tabasser, dans le cas contraire » dit-il en souriant. Jin le regarda, étonné. C'était le premier sourire sincère qu'il voyait sur le visage de son rival. Et ça le changeait sacrément.

« Quoi? demanda le roux, sur la défensive.

-Rien. On mange bientôt? »

Hwoarang servit le repas. Jin mangea tout, cette fois-ci. Le roux en était heureux. On sonna à la porte.

« Je veux toujours voir personne.

-Ce n'est pas une bonne idée de te renfermer sur toi-même, Jin. ça ne changera pas ce qui tes arrivé. »

Après un regard noir, Jin se posa sur le canapé tandis que Hwoarang partait ouvrir la porte. Il entendit plusieurs voix dans le couloir. Deux, en plus de celle du roux. Il tendit l'oreille et des bribes de conversation lui parvinrent.

« ...et je me suis dit qu'il valait mieux prévenir monsieur ... Je n'ai pas trop eû de mal à le convaincre de venir, il semble préoccupé par son ... . En tout cas, le voilà.

-Heureusement que vous êtes venu! Je n'imaginerais pas ... ne pas venir voir ... alors qu'il est gravement blessé!

-Ce pourrait être compréhensible. Après tout, nous ne nous sommes jamais vraiment parlé. Nous ... et il ne me supporte pas vraiment.

-J'espère que ça suffira à vous faire enterrer la hache de guerre, monsieur ... Il a assez souffert comme ça. »

Jin ne reconnaissait pas la troisième voix qui pourtant lui semblait familière, mais il était agacé par le comportement de son rival. Pour qui se prenait-il, pour parler de sa vie comme s'il la connaissait?

Celui-ci entra dans le salon, suivi de Baek et du dernier homme. Jin le reconnut sur le champ, et se mit en colère. Avant qu'il n'aie pu dire quoi que ce soit, l'homme parla.

« Bonsoir, Jin. »

* * *

**Konan:** enfin fini -- ... j'ai mis près d'un mois a écrire ce chapitre . ... Je manquais d'inspiration ... Merci le devoir commun d'SVT de me l'avoir rendue XD en tout cas, ce mystérieux homme, c'est encore un de mes perso préférés de Tekken! Mais pas de Jin, apparament

**Jin:** Il m'énerve! je le hais! je veux pas le voir!

**Hwoarang:** c'était l'idée de Baek, pas la mienne! T'inquiètes, j'ai regardé le chapitre 5 pendant qu'elle était au téléphone, tu vas voir, ... **konan lui pointe un pistolet sur la tempe**

**Konan:** tu disais?

**Hwoarang,** tout pale: euh... non rien... A la prochaine fois '


	5. T'es pas mon père!

Chapitre cinq  
C'est toujours du Yaoi  
C'est toujours M pour le rating  
Jin ne m'appartient toujours pas, et Hwoarang non plus T.T  
Bref ! Bonne lecture!

* * *

« Bonsoir, Jin.

-Alors, maintenant, toi aussi tu es au courant, hein? Mais j'ai rien de plus à te dire maintenant qu'avant! je veux pas de ta pitié comme prétexte pour me reparler! C'est pas parce qu'il m'est arrivé ça que je veux reprendre contact avec toi! DÉGAGE!! SORS DE MA VIE!! je veux plus jamais te revoir! T'ES PAS MON PÈRE! JE TE HAIS! »

Hwoarang et Baek étaient décontenancés devant la colère de Jin, qui commençait même à se transformer.

« Jin, tu te trompes. Il n'est pas au courant. Je ne lui ai rien dit. Tout ce qu'il sait, c'est qu'il t'es arrivé quelque chose de grave, et il a insisté pour te voir.

-En effet. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il t'es arrivé, Jin. Je ne connais pas ta vie, non plus. Mais saches que je le regrette. Quand j'ai appris que j'avais un fils, je n'étais pas vraiment moi même, tu dois savoir de quoi je parle. J'ai réussis a maitriser le gene maléfique depuis peu de temps. J'ai jamais agit correctement avec toi par la suite, et je le regrette aussi. Mais je suis là pour réparer mes erreurs. Je voudrais te connaître.

-J'en ai rien a foutre. Je veux pas être ton fils, et j'ai pas envie de te connaître. J'ai pas besoin d'un père. Je veux plus jamais entendre parler des Mishima. Qu'ils crèvent tous, et toi avec! »

Excédé par le manque de réaction de son père, Jin lui lança un cendrier dessus. Kazuya ne l'évita qu'a la dernière seconde. Son fils se jeta alors sur lui, et le frappa de toutes ses forces. Le plus âgé des bruns le laissait faire, et fît signe aux deux autres de ne pas intervenir. Seulement, des forces, il n'en restait pas beaucoup à Jin. Aussi, il s'écroula à terre, à bout de souffle. Kazuya le prit alors dans ses bras et demanda à Hwoarang de le guider jusqu'à sa chambre. Son fils se débattait dans ses bras mais il n'y prêta guère attention. Il le posa dans le lit et s'assit à côté de lui.

« Que tu le veuilles ou non, je t'aiderais, Jin. A partir d'aujourd'hui, je serais là pour toi, et pour t'aider. Reposes toi, je ne compte pas partir de sitôt. » Jin ne répondait pas, il s'était endormi.

Kazuya partit rejoindre Hwoarang et Baek dans le salon afin de discuter avec ceux qui avaient recueilli et pris soin de son fils après son agression.

* * *

Il faisait noir. Jin sentait couler du liquide le long de ses jambes. Il ne pût pas trop bouger, toujours enchaîné au mur. « Il » avait dû passer le voir à nouveau. « Et je me suis encore évanoui », pensa Jin , en colère. Il réfléchit longuement. Cela devait faire une semaine, qu'il était enfermé là. Ponctué par « ses » visites, espacées entre chacune de deux heures. C'était au moins le temps qu'il restait, d'ailleurs. « Il » commençait par le torturer, et finissait invariablement par le... violer. La première fois, il avait cru que le pire était arrivé, et que ça ferait moins mal par la suite. Mais chaque fois était plus douloureuse que la précédente. Soudain, de la lumière passa sous la porte. Et une voix familière retentit. « Il » revenait déjà. « Il » était déjà dans la pièce.

« Alors, Jin, comment tu vas depuis tout à l'heure? » Jin le regarda méchamment et ne répondit pas. L'homme lui administra un puissant coup de pied dans les côtes.

« Réponds quand on te pose une question! Ta mère ne t'as pas éduqué ou quoi? »

Bien que souffrant de tous ses muscles et de tous ses os, Jin se releva et d'un coup de pied envoya l'homme défoncer la porte par laquelle il était entré. Il ne laisserait jamais personne dire du mal de sa mère.

« NE REPARLES JAMAIS D'ELLE COMME ÇA! » À bout de forces, il se laissa tomber à terre.

Heihachi savait qu'en parlant ainsi de Jun Kazama, il touchait un point sensible. Il regarda son petit fils avec un sourire narquois et lui dit:

« Ça, mon cher petit jouet, tu vas le regretter. »

* * *

Kazuya, Hwoarang et Baek étaient tous trois assis dans le salon.

« Hwoarang, j'aimerais que mon fils vienne chez moi. Comme ça, je pourrais suivre son état, et je pourrais reprendre petit à petit contact avec lui.

-Excusez moi, M. Mishima, mais je pense pas que ça soit une bonne idée. Il faut peut-être laisser du temps à Jin... Il n'était pas particulièrement ravi de vous revoir.

-... Peut-être. Mais appelles moi Kazuya. Je peux passer tous les deux jours, sinon?

-C'est une meilleure idée. Maintenant, j'aimerais savoir ce qu'il lui est arrivé... »

Kazuya fronça les sourcils et répondit:

« Je crois que je sais qui l'a violé.

-Comment ...

-C'est évident, étant donné la façon dont il parle de son agression. » Dit Kazuya, coupant la parole de Baek. « Quand à la personne qui l'a fait... Tout à l'heure quand il me parlait, il a dit qu'il voulait que tous les Mishima crèvent... Hors, le seul Mishima encore vivant hormis moi, c'est Heihachi, mon père.

-Il se serait fait violer par son grand-père? Mais c'est dégueulasse!

-Mon père n'est pas du genre à se soucier des « liens » familiaux. S'il veut détruire quelqu'un de l'intérieur, famille ou pas, il ne s'en prive pas. Et ça ne m'étonnerais pas qu'il s'en soit pris ainsi à mon fils... Cependant, je peux me tromper, alors autant attendre que Jin rép... »

« LÂCHES MOI! SALE PORC, LAISSES MOI TRANQUILLE! NON ARRÊTES ÇA, LÂCHES MOI, LAISSES MOI! »

Kazuya fût coupé par un hurlement. Hwoarang, habitué, courut jusqu'à sa chambre, suivi de près par le plus âgé des bruns et Baek. Jin venait de se réveiller, en sueur. Sa respiration était saccadée. Son père s'assit à sa gauche, et Hwoarang à sa droite. Baek était resté adossé au chambranle.

« Jin, je t'avais dit qu'un jour, je devrais te demander de me raconter ce qu'il t'était arrivé. Ce jour, c'est aujourd'hui.

-...

-Jin, je pense savoir qui t'a fait ça.

-Ah le père prodigue! Jamais là dans ma vie, il m'arrive un truc et il sait qui c'est! Magnifique! Mais compte pas sur moi pour te dire quoi que ce soit. JE NE VEUX PAS TE VOIR!

-C'est Heihachi, n'est-ce pas? »

Jin se raidit en entendant le prénom de son grand père. Tous comprirent ce que ça voulait dire. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas échapper à l'interrogatoire cette fois-ci.

« Jin...

-Ça va, j'ai pas besoin de votre pitié. Je veux bien parler, mais à Hwoarang seulement. » Ce dernier le regarda, étonné.

« J'te dois bien ça après tout ce que t'as fait pour moi. Mais après ça on est quittes: dès que je vais mieux, je me tire.

-Comme tu veux. »

Hwoarang, sans comprendre pourquoi, n'était pas particulièrement ravi à l'idée que Jin s'en aille. Il aurait préféré qu'il reste. Après tout ils s'entendaient bien, maintenant. Et puis... Il se sentait moins seul depuis que le brun était là. Baek appela Hwoarang et ils s'éclipsèrent tous deux, laissant père et fils ensembles.

« Tu as l'intention de te venger, n'est-ce pas, Jin?

-Oui. A ma place, n'importe qui en ferait autant.

-Oui, mais pas seul.

-Je peux très bien me débrouiller par moi-même!

-Il t'a eu une fois! Il pourrait très bien recommencer!

-T'as une meilleure idée? Je ne laisserais personne subir ce qu'il m'a fait parce qu'on a voulu m'aider à me venger!

-C'est pas à toi de décider si on a à prendre ce risque ou pas.

-Déjà, toi, je veux pas de ton aide! Pour toutes les raisons que j't'ai déjà dites, et parce que s'il a osé s'en prendre à moi, il n'hésitera pas à s'en prendre a toi, et même si jte hais, tu mérites pas ça! Je veux pas que Hwoarang m'aide non plus car je refuse qu'Hei... qu'« il » lui fasse le moindre mal!

-Jin, j'en ai rien a faire, que tu veuilles que je t'aide ou pas. Je le ferais. »

Jin ne parvint pas a savoir s'il était en colère ou s'il était soulagé, voir heureux que son père accepte de l'aider. Un jour peut-être, il lui laisserait une chance de se rattraper. Peut être.

* * *

**Konan:** fiuuuuu... En tout cas attention aux âmes sensibles pour le prochain chapitre, va y avoir des scènes « graphiques » de ce qu'Heihachi à fait à Jin.

**Kazuya** en mode devil hyper énervé: Je vais buter Heihachi!

**Jin:** ... le voilà en mode « père poule », maintenant... C'est pitoyable.

**Kazuya **prend Jin et lui frotte la tête: Fiston, je vais t'apprendre le respect du père!

Hwoarang regarde la scène, mort de rire.

**Jin** qui essaye de s'échapper de la prise de Kazuya: toi, si tu veux qu'on fasse quoi que ce soit un jour, aides moi!

Hwoarang part aider Jin pour que Kazuya le lâche.

**Konan:** bon, a plus les enfants .


	6. Flash Back 1ere partie

Chapitre six  
C'est toujours du Yaoi  
C'est toujours M pour le rating  
Jin ne m'appartient malheureusement pas, et Kazuya non plus, et c'est trop triste parce que jm'en ferait bien un casse croute de ces deux là XD  
/!\WARNING/!\: scènes graphiquement explicites de viol dans ce chapitre! Si vous voulez pas la lire et continuer à comprendre l'histoire, ne lisez pas entre les #.

Bref ! Bonne lecture

* * *

Kazuya et Baek partirent tard ce soir là, et Jin restait seul avec Hwoarang, assis face à face sur le lit.

« Je vais te raconter, comme tu me l'a demandé... Alors écoutes bien parce que j'ai pas l'intention de me répeter. Tout à commencé quand... »

* * *

Jin s'entrainait dans la forêt. C'était là qu'il s'était entrainé durant toute son enfance. Ça le rendait nostalgique, mais ça l'aidait à se motiver pour s'entrainer de plus en plus. Comme ça, il pourrait battre Hwoarang bien plus facilement, il pourrait tuer son grand père, mettre une raclée à son père, devenir assez fort pour que jamais plus il ne perde un être cher. Mais il n'avait pas une personne qui lui était chère, d'ailleur, personne n'était vraiment proche de lui. A la rigueur, Hwoarang pourrait peut être le comprendre. Peut être. Qui sait?

Il entendit des bruits de pas derriere lui. Sur ses gardes, il se retourna. Pour se retrouver face à... Son oncle.

« Lee. Tu m'espionne?

-Heihachi veut te voir.

-Dis lui qu'on se verra au prochain Iron Fist Tournament. Et que je lui foutrais une raclée dont il se rappellera toute sa vie.

-Si tu n'y vas pas de ton plein gré, je t'y amenerais de force. »

Il se mirent à se battre. Jin, déjà bien fatigué de son entrainement qui durait depuis quelques heures déjà, sentait qu'il était fichu: son oncle avait du l'observer, et, sûr de la réponse de son neveu, avait attendu qu'il soit trop fatigué pour pouvoir beaucoup se battre.

Après quelques minutes de combat, Jin tomba à terre. Lee l'assoma.

« Désolé, Jin. Je ne voulais pas en arriver là, mais tu m'y a forcé. »

Il prit son neveu sur son épaule et repartit.

* * *

Heihachi jubilait en voyant son petit fils enchainé au mur. Il l'avait enfin attrapé. Lee a coté de lui scrutait son neveu d'un air triste, une lueur de regret dans le regard.

« Bien joué, Lee. Tu peux faire ce que tu veux a présent, je te laisse ta journée. Je vais m'occuper de mon très cher petit fils. »

Lee s'inclina et partit. Vu la lueur dans les yeux de son « pere », Jin allait souffrir, et pas qu'un peu.

C'est à ce moment là que Jin se réveilla.

Il était enchaîné à un mur. Une silhouette se tenait devant lui. Il ne parvenait pas a voir son visage, mais il le reconnaissait. Il se mit en colère. De grandes ailes noires apparurent dans son dos, ses cannines s'allongèrent et des cornes apparurent sur son front. L'homme ricanna.

« Jin, voyons, tu sais bien que cela ne sert à rien. Que tu utilises le gène maléfique ou pas, je suis toujours plus fort que toi. »

De toute ses forces, Heihachi frappa Jin à l'abdomen. Celui ci se plia en deux et chuta à terre.

« Tu vois bien. A présent, c'est l'heure de s'amuser. Tu es mon nouveau jouet, Jin, mais ne t'inquietes pas, je vais bien prendre soin de toi. Ou presque. »

Le vieu passa sa main le long de son torse et finit sa course sur la cuisse de Jin. Celui-ci sentit que s'il pensait avoir un jour souffert, ça ne serait rien comparé à ce qui allait suivre.

* * *

A partir de là, Jin avait beaucoup plus de mal a parler. Sa respiration devint saccadée. Hwoarang comprit ce qui avait suivi.

* * *

#

Heihachi plaqua Jin a terre et celui ci se débattait tant bien que mal. Il lui arracha littéralement son pantalon et ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans les hanches du brun jusqu'à le faire saigner. Il le pénétra d'une poussée. Jin sentit malgré lui des larmes lui venir aux yeux. Il se mordait les joues: il refusait de montrer sa souffrance à son grand père. Celui-ci s'enfonçait en lui de plus en plus violement tout en le frappant, et Jin sans vraiment s'en rendre compte hurlait et pleurait à chaque coup de rein que lui infligeait son grand père. Il le suppliait de le lacher, de le laisser, qu'il ferait n'importe quoi s'il arrêtait ça, mais son grand père ne l'écoutait pas. Il sentait ce qu'il supposait être son sang s'écouler le long de ses cuisses: c'était la premiere fois, et même s'il avait honte de l'avouer, il aurait preferé que ce soit n'importe qui d'autre, même Hwoarang qui lui fasse ça. Mais il n'avait pas la tête à penser à son rival en cet instant. Il sentit un froid l'envahir et sa vision devint floue: il s'était évanoui.

Quand il se réveilla, il sentit quelque chose dans sa gorge: son grand père avait inseré son sexe dans sa bouche. Il jouit et Jin n'eut pas d'autre choix que d'avaler le liquide. Il s'étouffa à moitié avec.

#

« C'était bon, Jin, tu n'as pas trouvé? »

Il ne voulait pas répondre. Des larmes de honte coulaient sur ses joues, et il resta face au sol, vomissant. Il se sentait si mal qu'il aurait préferé qu'on le tue à l'instant. Mais ce n'était apparament pas le plan de son grand père. Celui-ci prit son petit fils par les cheveux et le releva.

« Allons, allons, Jin. Ce n'est pas fini. »

#

Heihachi plaqua son petit fils dos au mur, le tenant par les hanches et le pénétra a nouveau. Les jambes de Jin le lachèrent mais Heihachi lui prit les jambes et les passa autour de sa taille tout en lui tenant les hanches, l'empechant de tomber. Comme précédemment, en le pénétrant, Heihachi lui arrachait la peau de ses ongles. En le prenant ainsi, il pouvait voir le visage de son petit fils se tordre de douleur. Jin lui voyait le plaisir que prenait son grand père à le détruire, et se sentait de plus en plus humilié. Malgré lui, il pleurait. Ça faisait mal. Il priait pour que son grand père s'arrête bientôt. cela dura encore quelques temps et il le lacha. Jin s'écroula au sol et Heihachi lui passa la main sous le menton et avec deux doigts, il lui maintint la bouche ouverte. Il enfourna son sexe dans la bouche de Jin et entama un mouvement de va et viens a l'interieur de sa bouche ou il finit par jouir.

#

« Ahhhhh... Jin, ça faisait une éternitée que je n'avais pas pris mon pied comme ça. Au pieu t'es vraiment pas mal. »

Jin regardait le sol. Il ne pouvait pas bouger. Il ne pouvait pas penser. Il arrivait a peine a respirer. Puis le néant l'envahit à nouveau.

* * *

Lee entra doucement dans la cellule de son neveu. Celui-ci semblait endormi. Quand il vit son état, il eut les larmes aux yeux. Il n'aurait jamais cru son « père » capable d'une horreur pareille. Il regretait enormément d'avoir amené Jin à son grand père.

Il s'approcha doucement et mis un oreiller sous la tête de son neveu et le recouvrit d'une couverture. Il posa de quoi manger à coté de lui. Il l'observait longuement.

« Jin, je suis tellement désolé... Je pensais pas qu'il irait si loin. » Chuchota-t-il. Mais il devait partir s'il ne voulait pas croiser son père. Il priait pour que celui-ci ne recommence pas, mais il parraissait evident que ce n'était pas son intention.

* * *

**Konan:** Ahhhhh, j'adore le rôle que va jouer Lee par la suite

**Jin:** ... C'est rien qu'un lache! Il aurait pas fait le poids contre moi si j'avais été dans mon état normal!

**Konan:** T'es pas reconnaissant de ce qu'il a fait pour toi après?

**Jin:** ... Bah si.

**Lee:** J'espere, gamin. Sinon jte rebotte le cul!

**Jin:** C'est ça, viens pour voir! J't'attend!

Ils commencent à se battre.

**Konan:** -.-" mon dieu Jin, t'as vraiment sale caractère .

**Hwoarang:** C'est comme ça que je l'aime! Vas-y Jin, massacre le!

**Konan:** ... Je suis entourée de malades ... A la prochaine!


	7. Flash Back 2eme partie

Chapitre sept  
C'est toujours du Yaoi  
C'est toujours M pour le rating  
Jin ne m'appartient malheureusement pas, Kazuya et Lee non plus, et c'est trop triste parce que j'aimerais bien pouvoir en faire ce que je veux  
/!\WARNING/!\: scènes graphiquement explicites de viol dans ce chapitre!

Bref ! Bonne lecture

* * *

(Nous sommes toujours dans le flash back ou Jin raconte ses deux derniers mois à Hwoarang.)

* * *

Il faisait noir. Jin sentait couler du liquide le long de ses jambes. Il ne pût pas trop bouger, toujours enchaîné au mur. Son grand père avait dû passer le voir à nouveau. « Et je me suis encore évanoui », pensa Jin, en colère. Quand il venait, Heihachi commençait par le torturer, et finissait invariablement par le violer. Soudain, de la lumière passa sous la porte. Et une voix familière retentit. « Il » revenait déjà, et était déjà dans la pièce.

« Alors, Jin, comment tu vas depuis tout à l'heure? » Jin le regarda méchamment et ne répondit pas. Heihachi lui administra un puissant coup de pied dans les côtes.

« Réponds quand on te pose une question! Ta mère ne t'as pas éduqué ou quoi? »

Bien que souffrant, Jin se releva et d'un coup de pied envoya son grand père défoncer la porte par laquelle il était entré. Il ne laisserait jamais personne dire du mal de sa mère.

« NE REPARLES JAMAIS D'ELLE COMME ÇA! » Il tomba à terre.

Heihachi savait qu'en parlant ainsi de Jun Kazama, il touchait un point sensible. Il regarda son petit fils avec un sourire narquois et lui dit:

« Ça, mon cher petit jouet, tu vas le regretter. »

Une fois de plus, il le viola, et repartit. Jin ne comprenait pas pourquoi il ne lui avait pas fait regretter maintenant. Il devait surement préparer quelque chose de pire encore. Mais qu'est-ce qui était pire que de se faire violer par son grand père?

* * *

Heihachi s'assit derrière son bureau et fit appeler Lee. Lorsque celui-ci entra dans la salle, Heihachi fit sortir les valets.

« Comment va notre invité? demanda Lee.

-C'est à son propos que je t'ai fait appeler. Ça te dirait une activité père-fils?

-Vous voulez faire quoi exactement?

-Je veux qu'on viole Jin ensemble. Je pense que ça le fera souffrir plus, et il sera surement moins rebelle après ça. On recommencera aussi souvent qu'il le faudra pour le mater.

-... Très bien. Vous voulez faire ça quand?

-Ce soir. A partir de 23h. On se retrouve devant sa cellule.

-Pas possible. Vous m'avez envoyé en mission pour un mois et demie. Je pars dans une heure.

-Je décale ta mission.

-C'est le plus gros client de Mishima Zaibatsu! On ne peut pas faire ça.

-J'envoie quelqu'un d'autre, alors.

-Heihachi sama, ce n'est pas possible. Depuis le début, c'est moi qui m'occupe de ce contrat. Il va vous falloir attendre. Je veux le faire avec vous. Ne prenez pas quelqu'un d'autre, attendez moi.

-...Très bien. Tu peux partir. »

Lee acquiesça et sortit du bureau. Il devait régler l'entrevue du mois prochain à la milli-seconde près. Il courut presque dans le couloir et se retrouva face au garde du corps d'Heihachi.

« Kuma, j'ai besoin de toi.

-...

-Dans un mois, Heihachi et moi avons quelque chose de prévu a 23h. Je veux que tu viennes le chercher. A 23h30 précises, dans la cellule de Jin Kazama. Tu dois savoir ou elle se situe. Pas une minute de plus, pas une minute de moins. Tu trouves n'importe quoi, casse tout quelque part, tues quelqu'un, j'en sais rien, fais n'importe quoi de telle façon qu'il ne puisse pas revenir avant au moins minuit et quart. Tu veux bien faire ça pour moi? »

L'ours acquiesça.

« Merci, Kuma. Merci pour Jin. »

Lee s'activa. Tout devait être prêt pour le soir fatidique.

* * *

**Un mois et demie plus tard,23h, dans la cellule de Jin.**

Pendant un mois et demie, le quotidien de Jin s'était résumé aux visites de son grand père et de Kuma, l'un pour se « divertir » et l'autre pour le nourrir. Son grand père venait d'entrer dans la pièce.

« Alors, Jin. Comment tu vas depuis ma derniere visite?

-...

-Toujours aussi peu bavard?

-...

-Lee! Entres. »

Jin regarda avec horreur son oncle entrer dans la pièce. Voilà ce qu'Heihachi préparait, depuis un mois! Il s'était étonné de ne pas voir la vengeance arriver.

« Bonsoir, Jin.

-Alors toi aussi tu viens prendre ton pied, Lee?

-T'as tout compris. »

En voyant l'état du corps de Jin, Lee eu un hoquet d'horreur. Il était griffé de partout. Des bleus parsemaient son corps et son visage autrefois beau et fier était aujourd'hui boursoufflé. Il comprit qu'il était urgent qu'il fasse sortir Jin d'ici au plus vite.

Heihachi commença. Il mit Jin a quatre pattes et se plaça derrière lui. Il planta ses ongles dans ses hanches et pénétra Jin qui grimaça. Lee restait en arrière et observait la scène, écœuré. Comment un homme pouvait faire subir une telle chose à son propre sang? Heureusement, la demie heure passa vite, et au moment même ou Heihachi jouit en Jin qui pleurait, Kuma ouvrit la porte.

« KUMA! Je t'ai INTERDIT de rentrer dans cette pièce lorsque j'y étais! »

L'ours fit bien comprendre à Heihachi qu'il avait besoin de lui pour une raison quelconque.

« Très bien. Lee, occupes-toi bien de lui. Je n'en ai pas pour long. Toi, viens. »

Ils sortirent. Lee et Jin se retrouvèrent seuls dans la pièce et aussitôt, Jin, toujours en pleurs, se mit tant bien que mal a genoux et regarda son oncle.

« Lee, je t'en supplie, ne fais pas ça! Ne fais pas ça, j'en peux plus, TUES MOI! Je le supporte plus! Tues moi, je t'en prie! » Lee s'approcha de son neveu qui se replia sur lui-même à son approche et l'enveloppa dans la couverture qu'il avait amené un mois plus tôt.

« Calmes toi, Jin. Je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de te violer. J'ai regretté de t'avoir amené ici à la minute même ou je t'ai battu. Je vais te sortir de là. »

Jin ne savait pas comment montrer sa gratitude à son oncle. Lee rhabilla son neveu et le prit dans ses bras. Jin s'évanouit. Lee comprit qu'il était arrivé à temps.

Il sortit de la Mishima Zaibatsu sans aucun problème, connaissant et ayant la sympathie de tout le monde. Maintenant, il lui fallait trouver une cachette pour Jin. Il ne pouvait pas l'emmener chez lui, Heihachi allait savoir à la seconde ou il rentrerait dans la cellule du brun qui était le fautif de la fuite de son petit fils. Il devait l'emmener là ou Heihachi ne penserait pas à le chercher. Tout au bout de la rue, il reconnut Hwoarang. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour: si il y avait un endroit ou Heihachi ne penserait pas a chercher Jin, c'était bien chez son rival!

Il posa le précieux fardeau à terre et lui caressa une derniere fois le visage. Il pleurait presque.

« Je suis sur que Hwoarang prendra soin de toi, Jin. J'espere qu'« il » ne te retrouvera jamais. A bientôt, Jin... »

Et il partit en courant. Au même moment, un certain roux retrouvait son rival et décidait de le ramener chez lui.

* * *

**Konan:** Tadaaaaa! Prend Lee dans ses bras et l'embrasse presque Ahhh, qu'aurait-il fait sans toi? Merci, merci, merci, merci!!

**Lee:** De rien, chère demoiselle. Si un jour vous êtes en danger, vous pouvez m'appeler, je serais ravi de vous sauver.

**Konan** une goutte de sueur sur le front: Ouais ouais j'y penserais. Mais en fait euh, désolée, j'ai un truc sur le feu qui sonne à la porte! Part se cacher derrière Kazuya et chuchote Kazuya chéri, y'a ton frère qui me drague!

**Jin** pointe Konan du doigt et chuchote: Lee, elle est là!

**Konan** regarde Jin méchamment: Okay, Jin, tu l'auras voulu. HEIHACHI! JIN EST LÀ!

**Heihachi** arrive en courant: OÙ? OÙ? Jin-chan, reviens, j'en ai pas fini avec toi!

**Jin** tout blanc se tire en courant: KONAN TU VAS M'LE PAYER!

**Konan**: on verra ça! A plus ''


	8. Fuite

Chapitre huit. (haha! qui aurait cru que je tiendrais jusque là? pas moi en tout cas )  
C'est plus du yaoi, en fait, j'ai changé d'avis. Ou pas. xD (Jin/Hwoarang powaaaa!)  
C'est toujours M pour le rating (bhé oui, ça sent le citron! huuum lala que c'est bon xD)  
Sniffouille! J'ai demandé a Namco mais ils veulent pas me passer ni Jin, ni Kazuya, ni Hwoarang, ni Lee. Par contre, ils voulaient bien me ceder Heihachi... J'en ai pas voulu. Je tiens a ma vertu, moi! (comment ça y'en a pas? èé) C'est trop'inzuste!  
Bref ! Bonne lecture

* * *

« ... Mais comme je me suis évanoui, je ne me rappelle pas comment il m'a sorti de là, ni de comment t'as fini par me retrouver allongé dans la rue. Je sais même pas si Heihachi l'a tué ou s'il l'a puni ...

-Je peux toujours demander à Baek s'il peut faire des recherches discretement.

-... Ça serait gentil.

-Il est déjà 5h! Tu devrais te reposer. Bonne « nuit », Jin... »

Hwoarang se leva mais Jin attrapa sa manche. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il ne voulait pas que son rival le laisse seul après lui avoir tout raconté. Le roux le regarda, surpris.

« Restes avec moi, s'il te plait. Juste cette nuit. Comme j'ai tout revecu en quelque sorte, j'ai peur de faire des cauchemars pires qu'avant...

-... Si tu veux. »

Il éteignit la lumière et s'allongea aux côtés de Jin. Chacun en s'endormant avait en tête l'horreur qu'avait osé commettre Heihachi, se demandant pourquoi il avait été aussi loin pour détruire son petit fils.

* * *

**Bureau d'Heihachi Mishima, le même jour, un peu plus tard**

Heihachi était vraiment contrarié. Son jouet avait osé disparaître de la surface de la terre. Où pouvait-il bien se trouver? Au moins, Lee, lui, était toujours entre ses mains. Enchainé dans la cellule de Jin, il servait de punching ball à Heihachi. Seulement, jamais il ne voulut réveler ce qu'il avait fait de son neveu. Il frappa pour la millième fois sur son bureau. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que son petit fils aie pu lui echapper aussi facilement. Tous avaient été punis, au QG. Mais le plus puni avait été Kuma. Maintenant, une belle peau d'ours était étalée à l'entrée de son bureau. On frappa à la porte.

« Entrez. Ah, c'est toi, mon meilleur espion! Comment tu vas?

-Bien, Mishima-sama. J'ai retrouvé votre petit fils, et votre fils Kazuya.

-Magnifique! Tu as bien joué ton rôle. Tu sera bien récompensé pour cela. Ou se trouvent-ils?

-Jin est chez son rival, Hwoarang. Kazuya y passe tous les deux jours, afin de renouer contact avec son fils.

-Magnifique. Hwoarang aussi va être « récompensé » pour avoir pris soin de mon jouet. Il souffrira moins que les autres.

-Qu'est-il advenu de Lee?

-Il est dans la cellule ou était Jin, avant. Je m'en sers comme défouloir. J'ai voulu l'essayer, mais Jin est incontestablement meilleur dans ce domaine. Il est comme une drogue.

-Très bien. Bientôt, vous le récupèrerez, ne vous inquietez pas. Envoyez-lui une lettre, menacez Hwoarang, il viendra à vous. Il ne supportera pas que quelqu'un soit menacé par sa faute, j'en suis convaincu.

-Très bien. Merci de ton aide. Je te rappelle dès que j'ai à nouveau besoin de toi. »

L'autre homme sortit, et Heihachi soupira de soulagement. Il allait enfin récuperer son jouet.

* * *

Cela fesait maintenant une semaine que Jin avait raconté son histoire à Hwoarang. Etrangement, depuis ça, il était soulagé. Ses cauchemars étaient moins fréquents, maintenant qu'il dormait avec lui. Le roux avait demandé à Baek de prendre des nouvelles de Lee. Jin depuis cette demande attendait febrilement des nouvelles de son oncle. Son père avait été estomaqué d'apprendre le rôle qu'avait joué son frère dans l'évasion de Jin. Il attendait comme son fils des nouvelles de lui.

Un lien fragile commençait à se tisser entre Kazuya et son fils. Jin avait beau clamer qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'un père, le soulagement inconscient de retrouver le sien se lisait sur son visage. Kazuya et Jin buvaient un verre de saké lorsqu'on frappa à la porte. Hwoarang se leva et ouvrit. Baek entra.

« J'ai de bien mauvaises nouvelles. Lee est enfermé dans la cellule qu'occupait Jin. Il est battu tous les jours, et apparament, il aurait même été violé. »

Jin palît. Sans s'en rendre compte, il enfonçait ses ongles dans le bras de son père assit juste a coté de lui. Des larmes se mirent à couler le long de ses joues. Kazuya quand à lui ne sut pas comment réagir. Comment son père pouvait-il commettre des actes aussi horribles?

« On peut pas le laisser la-bas sans rien faire. Il m'a sauvé! Je veux pas qu'il y reste une heure de plus! C'est de ma faute s'il y est!

-Jin, calmes toi. On doit préparer un plan.

-Non, on a pas le temps, on doit le sauver! Pap... Kazuya?

-... Hwoarang a raison. Imagines qu'il t'attrape à nouveau... Imagine qu'il capture Hwoarang! Tu te sentirais encore plus mal.

-Imagines qu'il capture ton père! Je crois qu'il n'hésiterait pas à le violer aussi. »

Jin se calma aussitôt. Il ne laisserait pas Heihachi toucher un proche de plus. Il trouverait un autre moyen de sauver Lee. Ce soir-là, ils burent beaucoup de saké, tout en preparant un plan. L'alcool aidant, Jin ne se décollait pas de Hwoarang. Il voulait sans cesse l'enlacer, se coller contre lui, et les deux autres remarquant cet état de fait, décidèrent de reporter la séance de planification de sauvetage au lendemain. Ils aidèrent tant bien que mal Hwoarang à coucher Jin, qui ne cessait de réclamer « son doudou tout doux tout roux », et celui-ci ramena vite les deux hommes à la porte, se changea et se coucha aux côtés de Jin. Le brun, dès que son rival fût dans le lit, l'enlaça et l'embrassa. Hwoarang était très surpris mais il trouva ça agréable: au fond, depuis que Jin était arrivé dans son appartement, il n'avait pu songer une seule minute à se séparer de son rival. C'est ainsi qu'il s'endormirent, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, sans penser au reste du monde et au lendemain qui viendrait bientot.

* * *

Jin se réveilla, Hwoarang pelotoné dans ses bras et son visage niché dans son cou. Cela ne lui déplut pas vraiment, cependant il ne se rappelait absolument pas comment ils en étaient arrivés là. La veille dans sa tête était très floue. Puis une image lui revint en tête: lui embrassant Hwoarang. Que c'était-il passé? Pourquoi avait-il fait cela? Il plaça ses bras de chaque coté de son rival, pour en avoir le coeur net. Il l'observa, et posa délicatement ses levres sur celles de son rival. Il senti des bras passer autour de son cou, et une langue caresser la sienne, timidement. Pris de panique, il tomba à la renverse.

« Calmes toi, je ne vais pas te faire de mal.

-Je comprends pas ce qui se passe.

-...

-Dis quelque chose! Je viens de t'embrasser et t'as répondu! Qu'est ce qu'il se passe? Pourquoi je me rappelle pas d'hier?

-Jin, premierement, je te jure qu'on a rien fait. J'aurais jamais rien tenté, ivre comme tu l'étais, je savais que tu te rendais pas compte de ce que tu faisais. Mais dès que j'essayais de me décoller de toi tu me suivais... jme suis dit que le mieux, quitte a dormir ensemble, ça serait au moins ici, y'a plus d'espace que dans le canapé, je risquais moins de m'en prendre une dans la gueule au réveil.

-Que... J'ai fait quoi?

-T'as passé la soirée à essayer de m'embrasser... Et à me peloter.

-Je comprend rien. Pourquoi j'aurais fait ça?

-A cause du saké. Apparament t'adores ça mais tu tiens pas bien l'alcool.

-ça explique pas pourquoi t'as répondu quand je t'ai embrassé!

-ça explique pas pourquoi tu m'as embrassé alors que tu es pleinement conscient de tes actes, Jin.

-... »

Ils restèrent muets un moment. Puis Jin voulut se lever, et il tenta d'enjamber Hwoarang. Il se retrouva a califourchon sur le roux. Les yeux dans les yeux, Jin ne comprit pas trop ce qu'il faisait ni pourquoi, mais il embrassa fougueusement son rival. Celui ci fut étonné mais il se laissa faire. Il n'osait pas répondre, de peur d'effrayer le brun. Celui ci commença a caresser les flancs de Hwoarang, qui se tortilla, mal à l'aise. Si Jin continuait, une certaine partie de son anatomie allait se réveiller, et ça le brun risquait de mal le prendre. Quand Jin arreta de l'embrasser, il lui demanda furieusement.

« Tu fous quoi Kazama putain? Tu m'engueules parce que je te répond et toi tu recommences!Mais tu sais pas ce que tu veux! T'es complétement mala... »

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir, Jin l'embrassant de nouveau furieusement, et cette fois Hwoarang ne put s'empecher de répondre au brun, il ne put s'empecher de lui caresser le dos, et lui collait son érection contre la cuisse conscienceusement, se frottant contre lui. Jin delaissa les côtes du roux pour caresser la bosse dans son jean. Il haletait. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il se passait mais Jin n'était surement pas dans son état normal. Mais excité comme il l'était de sa proximité avec le brun ces dernieres semaines, il n'arrivait pas à l'arreter. Il sentait que s'il allait plus loin, maintenant, il allait tout briser. Jin sussura sensuelement d'une voix qui n'était absolument pas la sienne à son oreille

« Oh... Tu dois être malade! T'es tout raide à cet endroit... Mon pauvre Hwoarang... Je vais te soigner. »

C'est quand il sentit la main de Jin prendre son sexe qu'il réagit. Il poussa le brun à côté de lui et se mit a l'autre bout du lit. Quand le brun tentait de s'approcher, il reculait.

« Hwoarang, cesses de jouer les imbeciles enfin...

-Arrêtes ça, Jin.

-Viens par là, que je te soigne cette raideur...

-Laisses moi tranquille! Qu'est ce qu'il te prend?

-Mais quoi? T'en as pas envie?

-C'est pas ça... J'en meurs d'envie...

-Je comprends pas pourquoi tu me repousse alors...

-Tu n'es pas dans ton état normal

-Je suis parfaitement normal! »

Hwoarang sortit du lit et se réfugia dans la salle de bain. Il se mit dos à la porte et prit son visage entre ses mains.

« Bon sang... J'ai vraiment merdé là... »

Une bonne douche s'imposait. Ainsi qu'une bonne discution avec Jin.

* * *

**Konan:** Nan mais là, vraiment...

**Hwoarang:** ...

**Jin:** ... Tu le veux depuis que tu m'as retrouvé et tu fuis? TU FUIS?

**Hwoarang:** ... Konan...

Jin et Hwoarang regardent Konan méchament.

**Konan**, effrayée: ça sent la frustration sexuelle dans l'air... se réfugie derriere Kazuya Kazuya chéri, y'a ton fils qui fait rien qu'a m'embeter...

**Kazuya**: Non, là tu l'as cherché, Konan. sourit de toutes ses dents

**Konan**, boudant: D'accord, souris tant que tu le peux encore. A la prochaine!

**Kazuya **et** Jin** en choeur, l'un aussi pale que l'autre: comment ça, pendant qu'il le peut encore?


	9. Capture

Chapitre neuf. (Je m'impressionne moi même XD)  
Yaoi Powaaaa (Jin/Hwoarang aussi!)  
C'est toujours M pour le rating (un vrai lemon est prévu en prévision... En gros euh peut être...)  
Haha!! Après maintes supplications et (je l'avoue) attentats contre namco, ils ont (enfin!!) décidé de me laisser Jin et Kazuya!! YOUHOU!! ... En fait c'est qu'un panneau en carton :'( ...  
Bref ! Bonne lecture

* * *

Baek entra discrètement dans le bureau d'Heihachi.

« Tiens, qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

-J'ai une nouvelle importante pour vous, Heihachi sama. Hier j'étais chez Hwoarang, et j'ai remarqué que lui et votre petit fils sont amoureux l'un de l'autre.

-Voila qui est intéressant.

-Il est dévasté par le fait que Lee soit enfermé ici. Lui, Kazuya et Hwoarang préparent un plan pour le sauver.

-Ils t'ont inclus dans ce plan?

-Bien entendu. J'ai toute leur confiance.

-Parfait. Pour quand est-ce prévu?

-Pas plus d'une semaine. Jin ne supporterait pas le poids de sa conscience, il se sent fautif de la capture de son oncle.

-Très bien. Je te remercie pour tes informations capitales. »

Baek s'inclina et sortit du bureau. Un rictus s'afficha sur ses lèvres. Ils allaient tous tomber dans le piège.

* * *

Jin prit rapidement son portable et chercha un numéro dans son répertoire. Quand il le trouva, il l'appela.

« Oui Jin?

-Pap... Kazuya?

-Oui?

-Je veux bien venir chez toi... Tu veux toujours?

-Bien sûr! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? Tu t'es disputé avec Hwoarang?

-Non pas du tout... Mais... Je voulais passer plus de temps avec toi... » Kazuya était un peu ému, il ne s'attendait absolument pas à ça.

« Pa... Kazuya, t'es toujours là?

-Oui, oui! Je viens te chercher quand?

-Le plus vite possible...

-J'arrive.

-Je t'attends en bas de l'immeuble. »

Il raccrocha et chercha un morceau de papier et de quoi écrire. Quand il eut trouvé, il rédigea rapidement un mot pour son ex-rival. Il relut vaguement sa lettre, la posa sur la table de la cuisine et partit.

* * *

Quand il monta dans la voiture de son père, celui-ci remarqua immédiatement que son fils n'était pas heureux. Il semblait abattu.

« Jin. Tu es malheureux de quitter Hwoarang et ça se voit. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?

-Je peux pas rester avec lui. Tu le sais. « Il » s'en est prit à Lee, à cause de moi. Quand « il » saura que j'... que j'apprécie Hwoarang, il s'en prendra à lui aussi.

-Je comprends mieux, mais tu sais... Hwoarang n'est pas faible, il saura se défendre, si c'est le cas... et puis je pense qu'il à le droit de décider lui-même s'il prend ce risque pour toi ou pas.

-Je veux pas qu'il le prenne. Je choisis pour lui. Je culpabilise assez pour Lee, j'ai pas besoin de plus.

-... Je comprends. »

* * *

Hwoarang sortit avec soulagement de la douche. Il mit un peignoir et chercha Jin pour s'expliquer avec lui. Ne le trouvant pas, il paniqua. Quand il fut dans la cuisine, il remarqua une feuille sur la table. Il la lut et la laissa tomber à terre. Abattu, il se laissa glisser le long du mur derriere lui. Il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ce que Jin fuit à son tour.

Sur le morceau de papier, on pouvait lire:

« Hwoarang.

Je vais terminer ma convalescence chez mon père. Je n'ai pas vraiment compris ta réaction de tout à l'heure... Mais ça n'est pas ce qui motive mon départ. En fait, je pense à partir depuis hier. Depuis la venue de Baek, et depuis que j'ai pris conscience de ratures. Je ne veux pas que tu viennes sauver Lee avec nous. En fait, je ne veux plus te voir. Jamais. Je ne veux pas qu'il s'en prenne à toi. Premièrement, tu ne le mérites pas, deuxièmement, même si c'est égoïste cette fois, je ne le supporterais pas.

Adieu. Jin.»

Il entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir. Hwoarang se dit que c'était Jin qui revenait. Il se leva et courut dans le salon.

« Jin! Je suis désolé, faut qu'on... »

Mais ce n'était pas Jin. Hwoarang sans même avoir le temps d'y réfléchir se retrouva à terre, les bras bloqués dans son dos.

* * *

Jin descendit de la voiture et regarda la bâtisse, impressionné. C'était une maison aussi magnifique que grande. Son père, déjà au pas de la porte, lui fit signe.

« Je pense que c'est assez grand pour nous deux.

-Je suis pas sûr. »

Kazuya regarda son fils, amusé. Il le conduit dans sa chambre qui ressemblait plus à un appartement grand luxe, et déposa un sac à dos avec le peu d'affaires qui lui restait. En fait, tous les habits qu'il avait appartenaient à Hwoarang. Kazuya, constatant cela, dit à son fils.

« Cet après midi, on va aller t'acheter de quoi t'habiller pour 6 mois. Comme ça tu seras pas aussi démuni... Et ça te donnera une excuse pour revoir Hwoarang.

-Pourquoi tu penses que j'ai envie de le revoir?

-C'est évident que tu l'aimes.

-... Pour quelqu'un qui a abandonné sa femme juste après avoir couché avec elle, tu t'y connais bien en relations amoureuses. » Kazuya grimaça à cette remarque.

« Désolé. C'était de très mauvais goût. J'ai juste du mal à me faire à tout ça...

-... Je t'attends dehors. »

Kazuya sortit, et Jin se sentait coupable d'avoir blessé son père. Seulement il était un peu sur les nerfs. D'une part il était inquiet pour Kazuya, Lee et Hwoarang, et d'autre part il se sentait mal d'avoir quitté son ex-rival ainsi. Il rejoint son père dehors et lui toucha timidement le bras. Son père se retourna et Jin fut choqué de son expression de profonde tristesse.

« ...Je... Je suis vraiment désolé... Je voulais pas dire ça, je suis un peu nerveux et c'est sorti tout seul...

-Ne crois surtout pas que je n'ai jamais regretté d'avoir laissé ta mère. J'ai pas pût rester avec elle, et la cause principale c'était Heihachi. Ne penses pas que j'ai jamais regretté sa mort. Je suis redevenu normal récemment, et la première chose a laquelle j'ai pensé c'est sa mort, et toi. Si à l'époque ou on était ensembles j'ai du utiliser le gène maléfique jusqu'à ce qu'il prenne le dessus sur moi, c'était pour la protéger Heihachi. Faut croire que ça n'a marché que pour elle, puisque quand je suis revenu vous vous connaissiez déjà lui et toi. Je suis un homme, et par conséquent je fais des erreurs. Je donnerais tout pour que ça ne se soit pas passé comme ça, mais je peux pas revenir en arrière. Seulement il faut que tu me laisse le temps d'essayer de les réparer. Tu crois quoi? Que quand Baek m'a dit que t'avais été séquestré par Heihachi, et quand j'ai compris que tu t'étais fait violer par lui je me suis simplement dit « tiens, c'est juste notre fils, à la femme que j'aimais et moi qui s'est fait violer par mon père, c'est pas cool. »? Non... Ça m'a détruit pire que si ça m'était arrivé à moi même! Si j'ai voulu rester a tes cotés depuis c'est pas par pitié, c'est parce que je vais tuer celui qui a osé porter la main sur mon fils! Alors j'essaie de prendre sur moi quand tu me fais ce genre de remarque mais je peux pas te laisser croire que j'avais rien à foutre de Jun. Je l'aimais vraiment. »

Kazuya après avoir dit tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur à son fils, tourna les talons et voulut partir. Mais Jin lui attrapa le bras, le retourna et le prit dans ses bras. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il était arrivé chez Hwoarang, lui qui retenait toute sa nervosité et sa peur se laissa aller dans les bras de son père.

* * *

Hwoarang était tenu par deux hommes de main du vieux. On le fit entrer dans un bureau et il se retrouva face à Heihachi Mishima.

« Bonjour, Hwoarang.

-...

-Je vois que tu es aussi peu bavard que l'était Jin lorsqu'il était ici. C'est à son propos que je t'ai envoyé mes hommes.

-Comment ça, a propos de Kazama? Je vous suis pas, là. J'ai rien avoir avec ce connard de bourge!

-Hwoarang, Hwoarang... Tututut... Ne me mens pas. Je sais que vous vous aimez l'un l'autre.

-Mais de quoi vous parlez?? C'est mon rival, espèce de malade! »

Heihachi se leva et contourna son bureau. Il était face à Hwoarang qui était toujours en peignoir. Il passa la main entre les pans et caressa le ventre du roux.

« Je vous fait surveiller, depuis quelques jours, Hwoarang. Lorsque Jin s'est enfui avec mon idiot de fils, j'ai tout de suite su qu'il fallait que je vienne te chercher. Après tout, toi et moi nous savons que Jin ne supportera pas de savoir son oncle, mais aussi toi, ici, par sa faute, n'est-ce-pas?

-LÂCHEZ MOI, SALE PORC! Je vois pas de quoi vous parlez, Kazama n'en a rien a faire de moi. On se hait l'un l'autre. »

La main d'Heihachi descendit jusqu'à l'entre jambe de Hwoarang qui ne pouvait même pas se défendre. Il avait peur comme jamais il n'avait eu peur dans sa vie. D'ailleurs, c'était la première fois qu'il avait plus peur pour quelqu'un d'autre que pour lui-même.

« Hwoarang, si tu m'avoue tout maintenant, je te promet que je ne m'acharnerais pas trop sur toi.

-J'ai rien a vous dire!

-Vous avez son portable? »

Un homme tendit le téléphone du roux au vieil homme. Celui-ci chercha et trouva ce qu'il voulait dans le répertoire de Hwoarang. Kazuya suivait le numéro de Kazama Jin. Il appela et tomba sur le répondeur.

« Bonjour, mon très, très cher petit fils. J'ai un ami à toi devant moi. » Heihachi frappa Hwoarang de toutes ses forces au ventre. Ce dernier ne put s'empêcher d'hurler.

« Si tu ne veux pas que je m'en occupe autrement, viens vite me rejoindre. Tu n'imagines pas a quel point tu m'as manqué. Amène ton père avec toi, ça nous fera de la compagnie. Je t'embrasse. »

Heihachi ricanna en raccrochant le téléphone. Le roux lui pleurait. Il était évident que Jin allait vouloir venir le sauver... Et être de nouveau entre les griffes de son grand père.

* * *

**Devil Jin:** Je vais te buter, Konan.

**Konan,** effrayée: Hein? Si tu m'en veux maintenant j'ose pas comment tu vas m'en vouloir après le chapitre 11... Kazuya, quoi qu'il arrive, saches que je t'aime!

**Kazuya:** si tu le dis, Konan.

**Devil Jin:** Qu'est-ce que t'as prévu comme plan dans ton cerveau de détraquée?

**Konan**: siffle euh bah rien part en courant à plus!

**Devil Jin:** Reviens sale garce j'en ai pas fini avec toi!


	10. Adieu

Chapitre dix.  
Yaoi Jin/Hwoarang

C'est toujours M pour le rating (Lemon autre qu'Heihachi/Jin (beurk) en préparation)

J'ai demandé a Namco de me refiler soit Jin, soit Kazuya. Le refus est toujours total. Je désespère pas  
Bref ! Bonne lecture

* * *

Kazuya et Jin étaient assis sur le lit de ce dernier. Chacun racontait un souvenir heureux avec Jun Kazama. Kazuya avait beaucoup moins de choses à raconter que son fils, si bien qu'à la fin, seul Jin parlait. Il semblait heureux de se remémorer ses souvenirs avec sa mère. Son portable sonna, mais il le laissa de côté, il voulait continuer à discuter avec son père. Quand la conversation dévia et qu'ils vinrent à parler de Hwoarang, Jin récupéra son portable, persuadé que c'était le roux qui l'avait appelé. Il vit qu'effectivement, l'appel en absence était de lui, et il avait un message sur son répondeur. Pendant qu'il l'écoutait, Kazuya remarqua qu'il était devenu d'une pâleur spectrale. Jin raccrocha.

« Hwoarang... Il a eu Hwoarang... »

* * *

Hwoarang était enchainé face à Lee. Ce dernier n'était pas en très bon état. Il semblait évanoui. Quand il se réveilla et qu'en relevant la tête il vit Hwoarang face à lui, il s'étouffa. Avait-il échoué?

« Pourquoi? Pourquoi t'es là? Jin est ici aussi?

-... Non, il n'a pas encore Jin... Je sais pas comment Heihachi a su qu'il était chez moi... Ni comment il a su que nous nous apprécions beaucoup... Je ne pense pas possible que Baek ou même Kazuya aient pu nous trahir...

-KAZUYA? Ce lâche? Celui-là même qui a osé abandonner son fils et le laisser aux mains d'Heihachi? LUI? Tu lui a fait CONFIANCE?

-Lee, tu te trompes. Kazuya aime Jin plus que tout au monde. Il donnerait sa vie pour son fils.

-T'es sûr qu'on parle du même Kazuya, là?

-Oui. Je sais que c'est un homme bien. Mais... Baek ne peut pas nous avoir trahis, il m'a pratiquement élevé... Il ne peut pas avoir fait ça. Je ne comprends pas.

-Moi je te dis que c'est Kazuya qui vous a vendus.

-... Je n'en sais rien. »

Heihachi entra dans la cellule et dit

« Et si on s'amusait avant la venue de Jin? »

* * *

Jin et Kazuya avaient appelé Baek au secours. Quand celui-ci arriva, Jin lui fit écouter le message sur son répondeur. Baek resta impassible.

« Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est comment Heihachi a su que j'étais chez Hwoarang, ni comment il est au courant que j'ai repris contact avec Kazuya.

-Lee a peut être été suivi lorsqu'il t'as libéré? proposa Kazuya.

-Peut-être. C'est la solution la plus probable. répondit Baek.

-Il y a une autre solution. Mais je ne préfère pas y penser. dit Jin.

-Quoi?

-L'un de vous aurait tout raconté à Heihachi, mais... Je ne veux pas imaginer ça. Je préfère l'autre idée.

-C'est la plus probable, Jin. Ton père t'aime et moi je ne ferais jamais rien à l'encontre de Hwoarang.

-Je sais... On doit aller la bas au plus vite. »

Quand ils se retrouvèrent devant le QG de la Mishima Zaibatsu, ils durent se battre contre des gardes. Mais en un rien de temps, ceux-ci étaient battus. A l'intérieur, ils se retrouvèrent face à une nouvelle horde de gardes.

« Partez devant, je m'en occupe, dit Baek.

-Reviens en entier, surtout. dit Jin »

Père et fils partirent en courant. Mais les gardes n'attaquèrent pas Baek, et 10 minutes plus tard Heihachi arriva.

« Ils sont enfin venus.

-Ils doivent être dans l'ancienne cellule de Jin.

-Allons les y retrouver.

* * *

Hwoarang et Lee se reposaient. Heihachi les avait battus, et Hwoarang avait été forcer à lui faire une fellation. Il pensait à Jin qui avait subi bien pire, et ça l'empêchait de se sentir trop mal. Soudain, la porte se dégonda. Jin et Kazuya apparurent. Hwoarang était nu, Heihachi l'ayant déshabillé afin de griffer son corps, sachant que Jin allait arriver, pour que ce dernier pense qu'il avait été violé. Le brun courut vers son roux et le prit dans ses bras, tremblant.

« Je suis arrivé trop tard... Il t'a déjà violé... Hwoarang, je suis tellement désolé, tout ça c'est ma faute...

-Non, Jin... Il ne m'a pas violé... J'ai juste dû... Enfin... » Hwoarang baissa la tête, honteux.

« JE VAIS LE BUTER!

-Tu te crois capable de me tuer, Jin? »

Heihachi et Baek étaient côte à côte. Ils se jetèrent tous les deux sur Kazuya et l'assommèrent. Jin ne put rien faire pour son père. Il s'était presque relevé trop tard. Kazuya fut enchainé par son père près de Hwoarang. Mais Jin et le roux étaient surtout choqués de voir Baek aider Heihachi. Alors c'était lui qui les avait trahis.

« Je suis heureux de retrouver mon autre fils. Mais je suis encore plus heureux que tu sois là, Jin. Si tu savais a quel point tu m'a manqué... »

Jin restait sur ses gardes. Il s'éloigna de Hwoarang et se plaça au centre de la pièce. Il s'élança vers son grand père et ce dernier lui administra un coup de pied dans le ventre. Jin tomba à terre. Heihachi s'agenouilla a ses cotés et le battit, jusqu'à ce que Jin ne puisse plus bouger. Puis, il le déshabilla, tout en caressant son corps, le dévoilant aux autres hommes présents.

« Regardez moi ça. Il n'a pas un corps de rêve, mon petit fils? N'est-il pas magnifique? Tu en penses quoi, Hwoarang? »

C'est à ce moment là que Kazuya se réveilla. En voyant Jin nu se faire caresser par son grand père, il devint fou.

« LÂCHES MON FILS, ENFOIRÉ! LÂCHES LE! C'EST APRÈS MOI QUE TU EN AS, C'EST MOI QUI AI TUÉ TA FEMME, PAS LUI! LAISSES LE! C'EST MOI LE FAUTIF! IL N'Y EST POUR RIEN!

-Ne t'inquiète pas, Kazuya. Ne sois pas jaloux. Ton tour viendra. »

Heihachi plaqua alors Jin au sol et le pénétra violemment. Hwoarang, Kazuya et Lee étaient horrifiés par cette scène. De voir et entendre Jin souffrir, en plus des râles de plaisir d'Heihachi, les faisaient se sentir faibles et inutiles. Aucun ne pouvaient aider le brun.

« NE REGARDEZ PAS! » hurlait Jin.

Mais personne ne pouvait détourner les yeux de la scène macabre qui se déroulait devant eux. Kazuya et Hwoarang étaient au bord des larmes, et Lee s'était évanoui. Seul Baek était debout et regardait la scène d'un œil impassible. Au bout de quelques minutes, pour se forcer à regarder ailleurs, Hwoarang demanda:

« Baek... Pourquoi nous as-tu trahis?

-Heihachi Mishima est mon ami depuis très longtemps. Je suis rentré à son service pour mes compétences en temps qu'espion. Tu le sais, je suis plutôt doué dans la recherche d'information et de personnes, je suis capable de m'infiltrer n'importe ou. Je suis entièrement dévoué à mon patron et ami. Quitte à te livrer à lui. »

Heihachi retourna Jin et lui mit son sexe dans la bouche. Kazuya hurla, il ne supportait pas de voir son fils souffrir. Des ailes apparurent dans son dos et sa force se décupla. Il tira d'un coup sec sur ses chaines qui se brisèrent. D'un coup de poing magistral, il envoya Baek s'écraser contre un mur et prit son père par le cou.

« bâtard. Tu vas regretter d'avoir touché mon fils. »

Il redevint normal. Il voulait se battre à la loyale. Il lâcha son père et se mit en garde. Celui-ci ricana.

« Tu penses avoir la moindre chance face à moi sans ton gène maléfique, Kazuya?

-J'ai la haine et la force qu'il faut pour te battre. »

Alors le combat commença. Kazuya parait les coups de son père avec facilité. Trois fois de suite, il frappa Heihachi au visage. Le combat durait, puis une demie heure passa, et Kazuya s'épuisait. Jin était a moitié inconscient au sol, là où l'avait laissé son grand père. Il s'inquiétait pour son père. Il perdait du terrain. Bientôt, Heihachi prit l'avantage. Kazuya se prit un énorme coup de pied dans le ventre et atterrit contre un mur. Heihachi s'avança vers lui.

« Je te disais que tu n'en étais pas capable, Kazuya. »

Il le prit par les cheveux et le releva. Jin essaya de se relever, affolé, parce que c'était comme ça que ton grand père l'avait prit pour le violer la première fois. Il était terrifié, il ne voulait pas que son père subisse ça à son tour. Mais il ne réussissait pas à bouger.

Heihachi commença à enlever le t-shirt de son fils qui était trop assommé pour se défendre. Quand il sentit les ongles de son père lui griffer les hanches, il se transforma à nouveau.

Heihachi semblait terrifié. Kazuya, avec une force infinie, attrapa son père par le haut du crane et frappa sa tête contre le sol. Elle se brisa en deux, et on pouvait voir des bouts de cerveau s'écouler des fractures. Kazuya redevint normal et il accourut auprès de son fils, le prenant dans ses bras.

« Jin, c'est fini. Il est mort. Il ne te fera plus jamais souffrir. »

Jin sourit à son père. « Merci pap... »

Kazuya cessa soudain de sourire. Il devint blanc, et il tomba sur le côté. Jin vit Baek avec un poignard ensanglanté à la main. Il allait si mal qu'il ne fit pas tout de suite le lien entre son père a la limite de l'inconscience dans ses bras et Baek. Quand il comprit, sa haine prit le contrôle, et il se transforma.

« ENFOIRÉ! Qu'est ce que t'as osé faire à mon père? Tu vas mourir! »

Jin fonça sur Baek. Le combat tourna tout de suite à l'avantage de Jin. Il ne se contrôlait plus. Baek ne parvenait pas à maitriser la situation. Jin le projeta contre le mur, et, l'attrapant par le cou, le remonta à son niveau et lui creva les yeux avec ses griffes. L'homme hurlait de douleur. Jin continua à le frapper, tour à tour au ventre, au visage, et bientôt il fut recouvert du sang de Baek. Pour finir, il enfonça ses cornes dans le corps maintenant sans vie de l'ancien sensei de Hwoarang. Parlant du roux, Jin se releva et se dirigea vers lui. Il brisa ses chaines et le releva sans douceur.

« Toi, le Coréen. Bats toi.

-Jin...

-Si mon père est mort tu en es aussi fautif que Baek! C'est pour toi qu'on est venus ici. BATS TOI! »

Hwoarang, blessé par la remarque du brun, se mit en garde. Mais quand Jin l'attaqua, il se laissa faire. Il se sentait coupable de la mort de Kazuya, du viol de Jin et de sa souffrance.

« Bats toi loyalement, connard. »

Alors il fit comme Jin le lui avait demandé. Puis, le brun le frappa si fort au ventre qu'il tomba à terre. On entendit un faible murmure dans la salle. C'était Kazuya qui appelait Jin.

« Jin... Calmes toi... Reviens... Hwoarang ne mérite pas ça, il n'est pas fautif... »

Jin redevint normal. Barbouillé de sang, il prit son père dans ses bras.

« Papa... Papa, ne meurs pas s'il te plait! On a encore du temps à passer ensembles! Tu peux pas m'abandonner encore une fois, pas maintenant! PAPA! Nan... Pas ça... Pas toi... S'il vous plait, ne me prenez pas mon père... Pas encore... »

Kazuya regarda Jin une dernière fois. Il lui sourit puis s'endormit d'un sommeil éternel. Jin s'évanouit avec le corps de son père dans les bras. Il souffrait bien plus qu'il n'avait jamais souffert auparavant.

* * *

**Jin** regarde Konan qui est en pleurs: Mais si tu l'aimais autant, pourquoi tu l'as fait mourir, imbécile?

**Konan**, en sanglots: Bah, j'voulais qu'il aie une belle mort... Il est mort pour te sauver... Parce qu'il avait vu Baek avec son poignard... Bouhouhouhouhouh Kazuya chériiiiiiiii...

**Heihachi:** bah, je peux le remplacer si tu veux.

**Konan:** euh... non merci... Jvais finir veuve, s'tout.

**Jin**, exaspéré: Comme si vous étiez mariés... jveux pas te toi pour belle mère! Pis rends-moi mon père!!

**Konan:** roh c'était façon de parler... Et je sais pas faire revivre les morts.

**Kazuya**, avec une auréole: T'as qu'a me rejoindre, Konan. Ils finiront la fic!

**Konan:** oui bah si c'est pour lire une fic avec que des lemons dans toutes les pièces de ta maison, vaut mieux pas. Jsuis sure que si Hwoarang s'en charge, il va mettre Jin uke en plus... Tu vois Jin uke toi?

**Heihachi**, avec des cornes de diable: Bah moi oui.

**Konan:** toi j't'ai pas sonné!

**Kazuya**, mort de rire: Jin uke XD XD XD

**Jin:** HEY! J'suis seme, moi, okay? J'ai été assez uke pour toute une vie!

**Hwoarang:** on verra ça, Jin

**Jin:** y'a pas de on verra qui tienne, j'suis seme et c'est tout. A plus!


	11. Mauvaise ou bonne nouvelle?

**Retrouvailles Malheureuses**

Chapitre onze.

**Yaoi** Jin/Hwoarang

C'est toujours **M** pour le rating (Lemon autre qu'Heihachi/Jin (beurk) en préparation)

J'ai demandé a Namco de me refiler soit Jin, soit Kazuya. J'y suis presque!

Je suis vraiment désolée pour tout le temps que j'ai mis a publier ce chapitre mais j'étais vraiment en panne d'inspiration. Merci a tout(es) pour vos rewiews, elles m'ont fait plaisir! A bientôt je l'espère si je perds pas mon inspi' d'ici là... ^^

Bref ! Bonne lecture

* * *

Jin se réveilla en sursaut, cette nuit là. Il faisait ce même cauchemar inlassablement, la journée de la mort de son père tournait en boucle dans son esprit.

2 jours qu'il était hospitalisé, 2 jours que Kazuya était mort. Mais il n'avait pas le temps de se reposer, l'enterrement de son père allait bientôt commencer, et il tenait à être présent.

Hwoarang était venu le chercher, et il l'aidait à marcher parmi les pierres tombales.

Un petit comité était déjà là. Son oncle, et quelques personnes qu'il ne connaissait pas se tenaient devant une tombe noire.

Jin sentit le vide s'emparer de lui. Il n'avançait plus, son regard était fixé sur le cercueil. Hwoarang se retourna et vit les larmes silencieuses couler sur les joues du brun.

« Jin... »

Le brun avança, et s'effondra devant le cercueil de son père.

« Tu m'as encore abandonné! Papa, t'avais juré que maintenant tu serais toujours là pour moi! Tu m'as encore laissé! T'as pas tenu ta promesse... »

Il sanglotait, incapable de continuer. Une main vint se poser sur son épaule. La voix de Lee retentit a ses oreilles.

« Jin... Viens avec moi. »

Ils laissèrent derrière eux le cimetière, Lee portant presque son neveux. Ils montèrent dans un hélicoptère de la M.Z., qui les ramenait surement chez Kazuya. Jin était effondré, son visage enfoui contre le torse de son oncle. Ce dernier caressait le dos du brun en cercle concentriques, essayant de le réconforter. Il avait une nouvelle difficile a lui annoncer, et il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas attendre que son neveu fasse le deuil de son père.

« Jin... Je dois te parler. »

Le brun releva doucement son visage inondé de larmes vers celui grave de son oncle.

« Ta... Jun ne t'as jamais parlé de Jinpachi?

-… Mon arrière grand père? Non... Papa m'a dit qu'il l'adorait, et que s'il avait eu un deuxième fils, il l'aurait surement appelé comme ça. Pourquoi? »

Lee secoua doucement la tête.

« Non, pas ton arrière grand père.

-... Je ne vois pas de qui tu parles alors.

-... Il... C'est... »

Il prit une pose, inspira profondément et reprit.

« Lorsqu'on nous a évacués, plusieurs cellules de la M.Z. Ont été visitées. »

Jin acquiesça, mal à l'aise. Il sentait qu'il n'allait pas aimer la suite.

« Il y en avait une qui était occupée. Elle était bien décorée, spacieuse, confortable, et semblait habitée depuis longtemps.

-... C'est quoi le rapport avec un mec qui s'appellerait Jinpachi?

-... Il... C'est ta copie conforme. On a fait des tests ADN...

-... Et...?

-Il est ton frère. Et à en juger par son âge... Ton frère jumeau. »

Jin se figea, les yeux grands ouverts.

« Non! NON! C'est impossible!! Maman m'en aurait parlé!! Papa aussi!

-Ton père n'était pas au courant.

-Non, c'est impossible... Et... Heihachi... Pourquoi il était chez lui? Qu'est ce qu'il lui a fait? Pendant tout ce temps... Il... Non... »

Lee le prit dans ses bras. Jin semblait si déboussolé...

« … Il a subit le même genre de choses que toi... Depuis l'âge de 13 ans. »

Jin gémit entre ses bras. Il savait qu'il devait s'être remis a pleurer.

« Je veux le voir. »

Lee prit son menton entre ses doigts et plongea son regard dans le sien.

« ça tombe bien, il nous attend chez Kazuya. »

* * *

Jinpachi tournait en rond. Il savait que Lee... Son oncle... Revenait avec Jin... Son frère... Son frère jumeau... De l'enterrement de son père...

Il peinait a croire que tout cela était vrai. Il avait tellement rêvé d'avoir une famille... et il en avait une! Heihachi qui lui avait toujours dit qu'il était sa seule famille...

Heihachi... il était mort... Il était enfin débarrassé de lui...

Il n'arrivait toujours pas à réaliser qu'il était libre. Lorsqu'il entendit l'hélicoptère arriver, une grande bouffée de stress l'envahit. Comment réagir face a Jin?

Il avait déjà parlé avec Lee, et était presque à l'aise avec lui... Mais comment son frère avait réagit à l'annonce de son existence? … Il ne savait pas quoi faire...

Il entendit des bruits de pas et bientôt, face a lui se retrouvèrent deux personnes: son oncle, et … Il ne mentait pas, c'était vraiment sa copie conforme, les yeux rouges et bouffis, mal a l'aise, ne sachant ou regarder ni comment réagir.

Jinpachi s'avança doucement vers lui et lui toucha légèrement le bras.

« … Je... Je suis heureux de faire ta connaissance... »

Jin le regardait sans vraiment le voir, les larmes coulant toujours le long de ses joues, et au bout de quelques minutes d'un silence gênant, il prit son frère dans ses bras et le serra presque à l'en étouffer.

Jinpachi était un peu désarçonné par la réaction de son frère, mais tenta tant bien que mal de le réconforter en lui caressant gentiment le dos.

« … Je... Moi aussi... » répondit Jin entre deux sanglots.

Il se dégagea des bras de son frère et lui fit un sourire triste.

« Désolé... Entre l'enterrement de m... De papa et … Et cette maudite journée... Et... Et toi... »

« Non... Je... Je crois que je comprends... »

Lee regarda ses neveux, un sourire léger sur les lèvres, et laissa les deux jeunes ensembles. Ils avaient beaucoup a se raconter.

Jin parla longtemps de sa mère avec son frère, lui racontant tout ce qu'il savait sur elle: ce qu'elle préférait, ce qu'elle faisait sans cesse, ce qu'elle lui répétait constamment... Il lui parla aussi de ce qu'il avait appris de son père, pour le peu de temps qu'il avait passé avec lui. Jinpachi n'osait pas parler de son enfance avec Heihachi, se disant que son frère n'avait surement pas envie d'entendre parler de lui...

« … Assez parlé de moi... Ton... Ton enfance, a toi... Racontes moi...

-Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, je n'ai connu qu'Heihachi. Aussi loin que je puisse me souvenir, il était le seul avec Kuma a venir me voir. Un jour, je lui ai demandé pourquoi je ne sortais jamais, et que je ne voyais jamais personne d'autre que lui. Il m'a dit que j'étais gravement malade, et que je ne pouvais pas sortir, que je risquais de mourir si j'étais hors d'un endroit sain.

-Pratique pour lui, grommela Jin. Mais... Tu sais lire? Tu sais écrire?

-Il m'a appris très tôt à lire et à écrire. Il me ramenait de nouveaux livres tous les jours. J'ai énormément lu... Selon lui, j'aurais fini le programme de terminale lors de mes 15 ans. Je suppose que je suis capable d'entrer à l'université. Les médecins m'ont fait passer de nombreux tests pour voir si Heihachi disait vrai. »

Dire que Jin était impressionné par son frère était un euphémisme.

« Il m'a aussi appris à me battre. Il m'a souvent parlé de toi, sans mentionner le fait que t'étais mon frère bien entendu... Il disait que je me battais aussi bien que toi.

-Et... Tu as un gène aussi?

-Oui... Et j'arrive partiellement à le contrôler. »

Pour prouver ses dires, il se transforma. Jin avait les larmes aux yeux: le gène de son frère était très semblable à celui de Kazuya.

Et la journée continua ainsi, les deux frères se racontant leur vie, voulant rattraper tout ce temps passé l'un sans l'autre, et voulant tout connaitre l'un de l'autre. N'importe qui pouvait voir qu'un lien imbrisable était en train de se tisser entre eux. Ils étaient enfin complets, comme si une moitié d'eux avait manqué durant toute leur vie.


	12. Anniversaire et surprises

Chapitre 12

Euh... Je vous dois de plates excuses non? Donc euh... Oui, voilà enfin la suite... Je suis désolée, et le pire, c'est qu'elle est écrite depuis... Depuis au moins 9 mois... ^^' (enfin sauf la partie concernant l'anniversaire qui m'a été inspirée lors de mes premiers cours d'Italien/Japonais de Terminale, tellement je m'ennuie a mourir... T_T )

En fait, sans ***** trop*raconter ma vie, il me sont arrivés catastrophes sur catastrophes, entre les ruptures douloureuse, les maladies contraignantes, le bac de français, toussa toussa (hem hem). (celui qui dit « oui mais le chapitre de Love is all a été publié... y'a quelques mois » se mange une tarte =o)

Il y a une grosse référence a Final Fantasy, celui qui la trouve a le droit a un bonbon! =B

Euh bref... Que dire? Merci de me lire, et euh... Enjoy!

* * *

Hwoarang n'avait pas vu Jin depuis l'enterrement de Kazuya. Lee lui avait téléphoné pour lui expliquer qu'il serait sûrement absent, pour apprendre à connaître son frère. Il avait été surpris de la nouvelle. D'après le chinois, ils se ressemblaient comme deux gouttes d'eau. Il n'osait pas aller chez Kazuya pour constater ça de lui même, pourtant le brun lui manquait énormément. Après tout, ils avaient vécu un long moment ensembles, et avoir été ainsi séparé de lui lui procurait un sentiment de profonde solitude. Il ne pouvait plus prendre soin de lui, le prendre dans ses bras, dormir a ses côtés...

Il décida de prendre son courage a deux mains, et pris quelques vêtements qu'il avait gracieusement offerts a Jin dès son arrivée, pour les lui « rendre ». Comme ça, il avait une excuse pour revoir le brun, mais aussi pour rencontrer Jinpachi.

Arrivé devant la grande bâtisse, il sentit l'angoisse étreindre son coeur. Les mots du démons étaient toujours dans sa tête. « Si mon père est mort, tu en es aussi fautif que Baek. C'est pour toi qu'on est venus ici. ». Il se sentait tellement coupable pour la mort de Kazuya... Et avait peur qu'avec du recul, Jin lui en veuille. De plus, il le revoyait a terre, sous son grand père, leur hurlant de ne pas le regarder se faire violer. Puis... Il revoyait Baek assassiner Kazuya... Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux, se forçant à penser a autre chose. Il arriva devant la porte et se demanda ce qu'il pourrait dire a Jin. Et s'il n'avait pas envie de le voir a cause de... De l'incident des dernières semaines?

La porte s'ouvrit, coupant cours a ses réflexions. Jin apparut devant lui. Il était de dos, riait, et se retourna brusquement, percutant le Coréen, les faisant tomber tous deux sur le perron.

« Ah! Euh... Je suis désolé.

-C'est pas grave... »

Le brun se releva et tendis sa main au roux pour le relever. Ce dernier aurait bien voulu prolonger le contact avec Jin, mais ça ne semblait pas être au goût de ce dernier. Il ne savait vraiment pas comment réagir avec lui.

« Merci...

-C'est la moindre des choses... Tu veux entrer?

-Euh... Oui, j'aimerais bien... »

Il suivit le Japonais dans le dédale de couloirs, ce dernier semblait être perdu.

« Merde, marmonna-t-il. J'étais pourtant certain que c'était par là. »

Hwoarang soupira: Jin était froid et distant avec lui. Il ne pouvait de toute manière pas espérer autre chose de son ancien ennemi, malgré tout ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux, encore plus s'il le considérait fautif de la mort de son père.

« Jin... Écoutes. Je suis désolé. Je me sens fautif de la mort de Kazuya. Je suis désolé de ce qui s'est passé. Tu... T'es froid et distant avec moi depuis ce jour... Attends, laisses moi finir s'il te plaît. » dit-il en voyant le brun ouvrir la bouche pour protester. « Je... Je l'ai vu te violer, certes, mais ça ne change rien pour moi. Tu es toujours Jin Kazama, celui que j'ai connu, mon ancien rival, l'unique capable de me battre. C'était vachement bien ces dernières semaines avec toi, même si là raison qui nous a réuni aurait du être une autre...

-STOP! Cria Jin, légèrement excédé. Tu te trompes totalement.

-Non, je sais bien que non! Tu n...

-Laisses moi parler!

-Non Jin! Écoutes, s'il te plaît, tu...

-Je ne suis pas Jin!! Je suis son frère! Tu devrais dire ça à lui, pas a moi! »

Dire que Hwoarang était surpris était un euphémisme: il regardait Jinpachi bouche bée.

« Ah... ça alors, c'est incroyable comme vous vous ress...

-JINPACHI, J'SUIS SUR QUE T'ES ENCORE PERDU!!!

-MÊME PAS, D'ABORD! » répondit le concerné, vexé.

« C'est ça. » répondit Jin en apparaissant. Il ne semblait pas avoir vu le roux. Il sauta sur son frère et lui ébouriffa les cheveux en le prenant dans ses bras. Jinpachi rougit et se racla la gorge en se débattant.

« Roh, aller, arrête de faire l'insociable, tu adores ça et tu le sais!

-Jin... on a un invité. »

Celui ci se retourna et aperçut Hwoarang. Son regard changea, devenant indéchiffrable. Il semblait ne pas oser regarder le Coréen dans les yeux.

« Jin... Je suis heureux de voir que tu vas mieux...

-Merci...

-Jin... Écoutes... Je suis désolé... Je me sens vraiment coupable pour Kazu...

-Tais toi. » Jin le fusillait du regard, il semblait prêt a exploser. « Fermes ta gueule, Hwoarang. Si c'est pour reparler de ça, tu peux te casser immédiatement. »

Il fit mine de partir, mais Jinpachi le retint, agrippant son bras. Il lui caressait doucement le dos et la nuque, lui murmurant doucement de se calmer. A voir les traits de Jin, Hwoarang fut certain que Jinpachi était le seul que son frère aurait laissé faire cela. A peine se connaissaient-ils, ils semblaient avoir un lien indestructible.

« Écoutes, Hwoarang », dit Jinpachi doucement « Jin n'a pas envie de reparler de ça... Tu dois bien t'en douter et puis... J'ai passé tellement de temps a essayer de lui changer les idées... Je t'en voudrais beaucoup si tu gâchais tout maintenant. » Jin regardait Jinpachi ahuri. « Je veux bien que tu restes mais... Tu parles d'autre chose. Un jour, tu pourras lui dire tout ce que tu m'as dit quand tu m'as pris pour lui, mais pas maintenant. »

Hwoarang soupira, les larmes aux yeux.

« Très bien...

-Bon, Jin, tu nous emmène dans le salon? Non, attends! Dans la salle de cinéma, elle est trop classe! Ou non, attends, je veux aller dans la véranda, y'a plein de plantes et d'oiseaux, c'est trop cool! »

Jin éclata de rire, surprenant Hwoarang. Décidément...

« Quoi? » demanda son frère, vexé encore une fois.

« C'est ton enthousiasme... On dirait un gamin...

-Maiiiis... Tu serais pareil si t'avais vécu dans une toute petite pièce toute ta vie... J'ai jamais vu de plantes ni d'animaux avant de venir ici! »

Jin ne put s'empêcher de lui caresser les cheveux et le coréen eut une pensée attristée. Lui aussi semblait ne pas avoir eu une vie facile...

* * *

Hwoarang posa tendrement ses lèvres sur celles de Jin.

« J'ai passé une nuit formidable....

-Moi aussi... » répondit Jin en s'étirant.

« ça te dit de recommencer?

-Pourquoi pas? »

Jin chevaucha Hwoarang qui se lécha les lèvres avec délice. Le brun passa ses mains le long du torse du roux en descendant sensuellement jusqu'à son entre jambes...

« Fais moins de bruit... Jinpachi risque de nous entendre... »

**BIP!! BIP!! BIP!! BIP!!**...

« Hein? » Hwoarang regarda son réveil avec mépris et colère. Il avait encore rêvé de Jin... Après la rencontre avec Jinpachi, qui remontait a un mois, il n'avait pas revu les deux frères. Mais aujourd'hui serait différent, aujourd'hui, c'était leur anniversaire...

Le Coréen avait acheté une nouvelle moto a Jin – des années d'économies qu'il avait destinées a autre chose, en plus de l'héritage qu'il avait reçu de Baek, dont il était le seul destinataire. Cependant, il ne savait pas quoi acheter pour Jinpachi... Il opta pour un portable dernier cri, peu sur que le brun en possédait un. Il décida d'aller au manoir avec Fenrir, la moto de Jin. Tant pis pour le retour. Il enfourcha le bolide en grimaçant, il risquait de passer pour un abruti en roulant avec tous ces rubans rouges...

* * *

« Jin... Je pense que ton preux chevalie... »

Jinpachi esquiva un énorme oreiller qui se dirigeait droit sur son visage. Lui et Jin dormaient dans la même chambre, inséparables... Jin s'approcha de son frère et vit le rouquin garer une moto ornée d'un tas de rubans rouges... Il frappa sa tête contre la fenêtre. Hwoarang avait su pour leurs anniversaire....

« Pas de commentaires, frangin imbécile... »

Jinpachi lui sourit.

« Jin... Quand est ce que tu vas lui avouer?

-Je l'aime pas! » répondit Jin, sur la défensive. Mais un soir après avoir bu un peu de saké, il lui avait tout avoué...

« Bon... Oui mais... Je ne compte pas lui dire.

-Heihachi ne pourra plus lui faire de mal...

-Ce n'est pas que ça!

-C'est a cause de … La mort de ...papa? »

Jin plongea de nouveau son regard au dehors, regardant Hwoarang qui semblait en plein doute concernant les rubans sur la moto.

« Possible... Enfin... Non... Je sais bien que c'est pas sa faute...

-C'est parce qu'il l'a vu? »

Jin retourna furieusement s'asseoir sur son lit.

« C'est ça, hein...

-Je veux pas en parler!!

-Jin... »

Son frère se rapprocha de lui et passa son bras autour de ses épaules.

« Il n'a pas l'air d'y repenser sans arrêt ou d'avoir pitié de toi...

-Je m'en fiche!! Je... Je veux juste que tout redevienne comme avant!

La sonnerie retentit et Jin enterra sa tête dans le coussin. Ils dormaient dans la chambre de Kazuya. Tout ici portait l'odeur du dernier des Mishima. Les larmes montèrent aux yeux de Jin.

« T'as qu'a aller le voir, je... Je reste ici. »

Jinpachi le regarda avec tristesse. Il savait très bien que Jin ressentait le manque de son père – de leur père a tous les deux.

« D'accord, mais je l'amène ici »

Jin acquiesça distraitement, n'ayant pas vraiment entendu son frère. Tel un automate, tant il avait répété ces gestes auparavant, il ouvrit le placard contenant les vêtements de Kazuya, pris une chemise, l'étalant sur le lit, s'allongeant a coté, humant l'odeur familière. Il se recroquevilla sur lui même. Peu après arrivèrent Jinpachi et Hwoarang, désolés de voir Jin dans cet état. Surtout le roux qui sentit son coeur se serrer... Le brun a ses cotés empoigna durement le bras de son jumeau et le releva sèchement.

« Aller Jin, viens, un superbe cadeau t'attend dehors. » sur ces mots il traina a travers les couloirs un Jin apathique, et, arrivés à l'extérieur, il posa la main de son alter ego sur la moto, démunie des rubans qu'ils avaient vus. Apparemment, le Coréen avait du les juger superflus...

« C'est... C'est pour toi. » dit inutilement Hwoarang.

« Merci beaucoup...ça... ça a du te couter une fortune, tu n'aurais jamais du... »

Le roux se rapprocha de lui et posa sa main sur son épaule.

« Ça n'est plus rien pour moi... A présent, moi aussi je suis un sale bourge! »

Jin le regarda, une once de surprise se noyant dans la tristesse de ses yeux.

« Baek m'a légué tout son argent. »

Le visage de Jin se durcit a la mention de l'assassin de son père.

« Histoire de pas finir sa vie en total enfoiré. »

Son ex rival ne releva pas la remarque. Lui aussi se sentait déçu et trahi du comportement de son maître. Lui qui l'avait élevé dans l'honneur...

Jin caressait Fenrir avec un plaisir évident.

« Je peux l'essayer?

-Bien sur! Elle est a toi, fais en ce que tu veux! »

Jin la chevaucha et le rouquin lui lança les clés. Il la démarra et partit a pleine vitesse.

-T'es sur qu'il ne va faire aucune connerie? Demanda le Coréen, anxieux.

-Certain. Répondit le brun a ses cotés en souriant. Il a quatre personnes a protéger maintenant...

* * *

Jin aimait beaucoup la sensation de vitesse, et le vent fouettant son visage. Fenrir était une vraie merveille. Il hurla de joie, l'adrénaline se versant dans son sang. Il décida de faire demi tour et de retourner en direction du manoir Kazuya. Il s'arrêta pile devant les deux autres, qui avaient été rejoints par une troisième personne. Jin enleva son casque et le laissa tomber a terre, stupéfait.

-Toi? Mais... Qu'est ce que tu fais là?

* * *

Si j'étais un auteur sadique, j'arrêterais là. Oh oui, j'en serais capable, hin hin hin... Oui enfin bon, j'avoue que je vous en dois une vu le temps depuis lequel j'ai pas posté, alors...

* * *

-Je croyais que tu bossais sur un important contrat en France?

-Je ne pouvais pas louper votre anniversaire, Jin et puis... Et puis j'ai une nouvelle a vous annoncer... J'étais obligé de rentrer plus tôt...

Lee tendis un paquet a chaque brun avec un sourire. Jin ouvrit le paquet avec curiosité, et eut subitement les larmes aux yeux. Une bonne centaine de photos étaient dans ses mains... En feuilletant un peu, il vit des photos de son père, de sa naissance jusqu'à peu avant sa mort, mais aussi de sa mère, et de son frère et lui peu après leur naissance.

Ému au delà des mots, il prit Lee dans ses bras, suivi de son frère.

« Merci... Merci beaucoup...

-Ce n'est rien... J'ai recherché ça, ce n'est rien...

-Et si on rentrait? » Demanda Jinpachi.

Jin les conduisit jusqu'au salon. Sur un buffet se trouvait un cadre, si usé qu'il n'était pas difficile de deviner qu'il avait du être trimballé un peu partout... Jin s'assit dans le fauteuil préféré de son père, le portrait les représentant, lui et sa mère sur les genoux, le contemplant avec tendresse, dans un geste qui lui semblait particulièrement familier.

« Il ne l'a jamais su, mais c'est pas moi sur la photo. C'est Jinpachi.

-Comment tu peux le savoir?

-Je le sens, c'est tout. » répondit Jin en haussant les épaules.

Jinpachi appuya sur un vase, surprenant tout le monde.

« Et tu m'as caché que t'avais trouvé la cachette a alcool de papa! T'es exactement comme lui, il a jamais voulu me dire ou elle était, le bougre. Enfin, c'est une bonne cachette, c'est sur, ça en jette... »

Jin éclata de rire, sans être sur s'il était joyeux ou triste. Son frère servit a boire a tout le monde et s'assit sur le bras du fauteuil, juste a coté de son frère. Il prit la parole.

« Et... Quelle est cette nouvelle qui ne pouvait pas attendre, Lee?

-Je.... Je suis papa...

-QUOI?? Et pourquoi tu ne nous en a pas parlé plus tôt?

-Je l'ai appris il y a 15 heures. Sa mère vient de décéder... Et elle ne m'a jamais dit qu'elle était enceinte. Je vais le chercher... Vous... Vous allez venir avec moi?

-Bien sur!! Mais dis moi... Il a quel âge? Comment il s'appelle?

-Il s'appelle Hiro et il a 3 ans... Je... J'ai besoin de vous.... Je... Je pourrais pas m'en occuper la journée, je suis si occupé avec la MZ... Mais je refuse d'être toujours absent pour lui comme l'était … Enfin bref. Je rentrerais tous les soirs, et tôt, et je ne partirais plus en voyage. Mais... Vous voudrez bien vous en occuper la journée? »

Les deux jumeaux se regardèrent de concert, ils ne savaient absolument pas s'occuper d'un bébé...

« On fera de notre mieux pour le bébé! dit Jin fermement. Bon, on va le chercher oui ou non?

-Oui! Oui!! » Lee semblait paniqué, il allait être père, il n'était vraiment pas prêt pour ça... Il se leva en vitesse et, suivi de deux tornades brunes, il passa la porte. Jin passa sa frimousse dans l'encadrement quelques secondes après.

« Bah t'attends quoi pour venir avec nous?

-Je... je vais vous laisser en famille... »

Le roux était gêné et triste. A présent, il avait beau avoir beaucoup d'argent, tout l'or du monde ne lui achèterait jamais l'amour d'une famille qu'il n'avait pas... Surtout qu'il était plus seul que jamais depuis le départ de Jin.

« Imbécile... » Soupira ce dernier en le prenant par le bras et le trainant a sa suite. « Tu fais partie de la famille... »

* * *

Bon... Bah j'espère que ça vous a plus, et j'espère a la prochaine... Normalement bientôt, bientôt... Enfin je dis ça a chaque fois ^^'


End file.
